


Å være den jeg er (er det jeg har igjen å skjule)

by Moonpatch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Bygde-Norge, Er det spøkelser der eller er det ikke, Freelancer Even Bech Næsheim, Gammelt vennskap ruster ikke, Lege Isak Valtersen, M/M, Mystiske ting foregår, slowburn
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpatch/pseuds/Moonpatch
Summary: Isak og Even gikk på videregående skole sammen. Isak var for usikker på seg selv til å røpe både følelser og legning overfor Even, som han var overbevist om var hetero. Det tok nesten et år før Isak ble sikker nok på seg selv til å snakke med den høye, blonde, elegante Even, men derfra gikk alt fort. Kanskje for fort.Vi befinner oss omtrent i midten av den tykkeste delen av Norge, blant skog og fjell. Even jobber som freelancer innen naturfotografi, og skriver artikler for forskjellige blader i inn- og utland.Isak er turnuslege - utplassert i denne vesle grisgrendte bygda som ikke akkurat er verdens navle, som han kaller det. To butikker, skole, barnehage i samme bygg som skolen, PiB, forsamlingslokale vis a vis kirken. Bygdefest annenhver fredag. Bensinstasjon. Isak har tatt lappen - han trenger det i jobben.





	1. Ingen kjenner meg

_Elva skummet brølende og stri i fossen. På brua over fossen stod en høy, nesten mager mann kledd i jeans, hettegenser og en solid kamuflasjefarget parkas. Han stod helt stille og hvilte albuene på gelenderet, og så ned i det virvlende vannet. Brølet fra vannet overdøvet tankene hans. Det var derfor han stod der - for å rense sinn og sjel. Han stod der minst en halvtime. Iblant kunne man se en liten rød glo fra sigaretten hans, men så knipset han stumpen ned i fossen. I et sekund syntes den lille røde gloens bue, men da den var vekk var også mannen vekk._

 

Den femte dagen Isak slet med å få lukket utgangsdøra, bannet han høyt. Huset han leide - det samme huset som den forrige turnuslegen hadde leid, og turnuslegen før han igjen - lå nesten skummelt nær elva. Det var råte i de to veggene nærmest elva, og han hadde selv undersøkt nivået av muggsopp. Saken var avgjort - huset var ikke egnet som menneskebolig, og han skjønte hvorfor leien var så billig.  
Han eide ikke så mye. Noen klær, bøker, mac-en og noen andre ting var det eneste han hadde pakket ut. Resten av eiendelene hans fylte tolv store esker og alt han eide av vesker og kofferter.  
Så snudde han seg og stod noen sekunder på trappa, og tenkte på hvor heldig han tross alt hadde vært som var kommet hit.

Lege hadde han villet bli siden han var en liten gutt. Da hadde han falt stygt en gang, så stygt at faren tok ham med til Legevakta. Legen der hadde gjort sånt inntrykk på ham. Vennlig, men bestemt hadde han fått Isak til å skjønne at en sprøyte med lokalbedøvelse var smart og ikke noe å være redd for. Så hadde han fått sydd fire sting i leggen, blitt bandasjert og tatt vare på. Faren hadde vært så brå og streng, han hadde sagt «slutt å grin, det gjør ikke så vondt!» Legevaktslegen sa ikke det. Han hadde sagt at det var bra å gråte, men Isak hadde ikke skjønt hvorfor. Det han hadde skjønt, var at gråt var noe det var best å holde for seg selv. Pappa likte det ikke, og mamma ble bare urolig av det.

\---------------------

Isak grep tak i sykkelen, men da han så at bakdekket var like flatt nå som det var i går, sukket han. - Faen ... ikke en gang DET greier du, Isak!  
Han lot blikket gli mot Toyotaen. Den var ikke ny, men den var nyoverhalt og trofast. Men å kjøre bil den korte veien til jobben, når været var fint og kroppen hans trengte bevegelse? Han kjeftet på seg selv og tok beina fatt. Det var ikke langt å gå til jobben da. Det var i det hele tatt ikke langt å gå noe sted her nede i selve bygda. Lenger oppe i liene, derimot - der kunne det være langt mellom folk. Kommunen var grisgrendt, men også de som bodde lengst inne, hadde krav på adekvat legehjelp. Og han var en av dem som skulle gi dem det.  
Han var ikke kommet inn på medisinstudiet i Norge, så han flyttet til Praha noen år og kom hjem bare i feriene. Studiene var mer enn interessante - han bare visste at det var dette han skulle gjøre med livet sitt. Det var ganske mange norske studenter der, og han fant seg godt til rette i byen. Noen festet hardt - andre konsentrerte seg om å bli ferdig på normert tid. Isak var blant dem. Men hallo - la være å feste i en by der ølet var like billig som brus? Åjo, han hadde fått stor sans for Staropramen.

Han var kommet søndag kveld. Mandag morgen hadde han sin første arbeidsdag, og ble tatt godt imot av Anne-Britt, den lubne sykepleieren som holdt til i enden av venteværelset, og doktor Fjeld, som var sjefen hans. Han hadde fått sitt eget lille kontor, og alt ble lagt perfekt til rette for ham.

Legekontoret var i en enetasjes tømmerbygning. Ved første øyekast hadde han trodd bygningen var laftet, men så så han at den bare var brunmalt og med liggende plank. Jobben var lyspunktet. Etter fire dager elsket han legekontoret, doktor Fjeld og Anne-Britt. Hun holdt styr på alt og alle.  
Han hadde fort skjønt at her i bygda var det ikke like god dekning overalt, og selv på skolen sviktet ofte nettet. Journalene ble nok ført digitalt, men det kunne ta sin tid å finne de opplysningene han trengte - nettopp fordi nettet var så sabla tregt, og derfor var det godt å ha Anne-Britt.  
Isak syntes han var kommet til en helt annen verden - en verden der alt var 30 år tilbake i tiden. Anne-Britt og han hadde skravlet om det over kaffe og hennes hjemmebakte kanelsnurrer, og hun hadde ledd høyt. - Så du er ikke født ennå, du da?  
Isak flirte tilbake. - Nei, og du kan ikke være en dag over tjue!  
\- Er du frekk, gutt!  
Han satte opp en ertende mine. De grønne øynene hans glitret og den vakre munnen videt seg ut i et bredt flir. Munnvikene krøllet seg oppover, og i hvert kinn ble det et uimotståelig smilehull.  
\- Frekk? Jeg?  
Hun bare lo. - Jepp!

\---------------------

For å gjøre seg bedre kjent i bygda hadde han tatt en lang sykkeltur hver kveld. Selve dalen var ganske flat, men særlig var bakkene på vestsiden bratte. Det gikk en god del tungtrafikk over fjellet der, og veien var smal uten sykkelfelt, så han fant en gammel kjerrevei som gikk oppover. Den slynget seg fram og tilbake som Trollstigen i miniatyr, og krevde absolutt alt han hadde av lungekapasitet. Han hadde trodd han var i bra form, men melkesyren i legger og lår fortalte ham at det var han nok ikke.  
Men strevet lønnet seg. Etter en halv time hard tråkking og nesten en time til mens han trillet sykkelen oppover, lysnet skogen rundt ham. Trærne ble mindre og han skjønte hvor høyt over havet han faktisk var. Det glitret i en innsjø, himmelen var rosa der solen holdt på å gå ned, og han stilte seg på en utkikksplass og bare så. Nedenfor ham var en litt større bygd. En elv slynget seg gjennom den som et sølvbånd, og nede på flaten lå en vakker kirke - nesten maken til den i hans egen bygd.  
Ja, det kjentes som om det var hans egen bygd etter bare noen få dager. Selv om huset han bodde i var råttent var det hans egen bolig. Hageflekken utenfor var full av gammeldagse stauder som noen hadde plantet for mange år siden.  
Mot vest, der solen gikk ned, hevet terrenget seg. Langt i det fjerne anet han et skianlegg. Kanskje han kunne få testet snøbrettet han hadde kjøpt for et par år siden, men aldri fått brukt.  
Det ble sent, og han snudde sykkelen og tok samme vei tilbake. Innsjøen var blitt mørk og dyp. Fiskestang, fôr det gjennom ham. Han husket at han hadde med seg den gamle fiskestanga si, og her måtte han vel kunne bruke den.  
Nedover bakken måtte han bremse hele tiden, likevel nådde han bygda på forbløffende kort tid. Han visste ikke selv hvor bredt gliset hans var. Han var sliten, men på en god måte. Hjertet hadde bare godt av den typen trening, visste han.

\- God kveld, dokter! Ute og sykler?  
En eldre mann han hadde behandlet tidligere på dagen smilte til ham. Han hadde rutete flannelsskjorte, sidrumpa dongeribukse og både ansikt og kropp bar preg av et langt liv med hardt utendørsarbeid. Nå satt han på benken utenfor Coop og rullet røyk med en hånd. Rundt den andre hånden hadde han en solid bandasje. Ved lunsjtid var han kommet tuslende inn på legekontoret med et håndkle viklet rundt hånden, og Isak hadde tatt seg av et dypt kutt mannen hadde fått. Han hadde sukket da Isak renset og sydde, men bare viftet vekk lokalbedøvelsen. Det ville han ikke ha. - Det var min egen feil, hadde mannen sagt, - å rense små-abbor med sløv kniv er bare dumt.  
Isak greide ikke la være å le, og mannen lo med ham.  
\- Kona var tilfreds med sømmen din, sa han. - Hun var så nysgjerrig på om den nye legen var like flink til å sy som den gamle, sa hun. Ja, du kan være trygg, hun har jobba som sykepleier, så hun bandasjerte meg grundig etterpå.  
Mannen blunket til Isak med det ene øyet. - Kona er sjefen, vet du, så jeg får bare gjøre som hun sier. Du har ikke gifta deg ennå, du?  
Isak bare smilte tilbake og forandret samtaleemne. - Jeg har syklet opp til det vannet på toppen og litt til, sa han. - Vet du om det er noe fisk der?  
\- Åjada. Bror min har en båt du sikkert kan låne. Burde være tida for gjedde nå.  
Isak nikket. - Jeg får prøve meg fram.  
Han strakte seg, og tøyde ut litt. - Tenkte sykle oppover på den andre sida i morgen, sa han. - Vet du om det er noe spesielt å se der?  
Mannen tenkte. - Neh. Jo, det står en sånn støtte der over falne under krigen, men ellers er det bare skog og atter skog.  
Isak løftet hodet og så oppover lien. Den var ikke fullt så bratt som den han nettopp hadde syklet. - Nei, jeg får komme meg hjem, sa han. - Jeg trenger en dusj.  
\------------------  
Dagen etter syklet han over brua, der elva skummet kraftig i fossen. Den var ikke så høy, men den gikk stri nå i mai. Det durte og sang i fossen, og han stod noen minutter og bare så ned i vannet. Den som havnet utfor her, ville aldri i verden komme uskadd fra det. Skarpe steiner og knauser skapte ville virvler i vannet. Det var fascinerende. Men snart satte han seg på sykkelen igjen, og fulgte grusveien oppover lia.  
Veien var mye lettere å sykle enn den i går. Han syklet mer for å se seg rundt enn for å trene, og tok seg tid til å se på naturen. Mengder av hvitveis fylte skogbunnen. Alt luktet friskt og rent. Han syklet forbi et og annet hus - det var god avstand mellom dem. Han antok at flere av dem ble brukt som sommerhus - det var ustelte plener, men nymalte vegger. Bare ett av dem virket bebodd, selv om plenen var altfor lang. Det var et stort, ganske lavt hus med høy kjelleretasje, og han antok at det kunne være bygget på 70-tallet. Det kom lys der inne fra, og lav musikk. Han prøvde å høre etter hva slags, men greide det ikke. Ellers var alt helt stille.

\----------------------------

Isak var i butikken etter jobben fredag ettermiddag. Han hadde sluppet opp for både brød og smør og pålegg, og her måtte man få handlet før klokka sju om kvelden. I byen var han vant til å stikke innom sent på kveld, det gikk ikke her. Han studerte varene i frysedisken, og valgte en pizza.  
Ved reolene med brus og øl stod en høy, slank mann med ryggen til, og studerte øletiketter. Isak strakte hånden ut etter en sekspakning med pils, og så på mannen en brøkdel av et sekund. Så så han på ham litt lenger, og av bare forbløffelse slapp han handlekurven på gulvet. - Even??  
Den høye mannen bråsnudde seg. I et par sekunder var blikket hans nærmest overskyet, før det klarnet opp og ble blått og muntert. Det var såpass lenge siden de hadde sett hverandre at Isak skjønte at Even ikke hadde kjent ham igjen. I tillegg fikk han inntrykk av at Even ikke var vant til å bli snakket til. Men å treffe nettopp Even her, i denne lille bakevja, var et sammentreff så snodig at begge to begynte å snakke i munnen på hverandre - «hva gjør du her?», «vært her lenge?», «hva driver du med nå?», «skal vi ta en øl?»

Isak var veldig enig i det med øl. Even ga ham en klaps mellom skulderbladene og kjøpte to sekspakninger. Så pekte han gjennom den åpne butikkdøra på et punkt et stykke oppe i åsen, på noe som blinket i sola. - Det er kjøkkenvinduet mitt som blinker, sa han med et digert glis. - Aner ikke hvor smart det var å kjøpe hus her, men det ble liksom bare sånn.  
\- Bor du der??  
Isak så på ham. - Jeg syklet forbi der i går! Ante ikke hvem som bodde der, jeg bare så at det lyste der inne.  
Even nikket litt. - Jeg satt og jobbet i hele går.

Isak la varene sine på rullebåndet. Det var plutselig umulig å ikke se på Even. Håret hans var mer rufsete enn før, trekkene var skarpere og mer markert, men øynene - de var akkurat som før. Den aller første gangen Isak hadde sett ham, hadde Evens øyne glitret blått mot ham. Senere hadde han sett ham med mørke, matte øyne som en tordenhimmel, lik det blikket han hadde sett først nå, borte ved ølreolen. Skuldrene hang litt, og det var som om han prøvde å skjule seg i de store klærne. Men straks han rettet seg opp og skjøv skuldrene bakover, ble han til den Even som Isak hadde kjent.  
Han så på varene sine. Så så han på Even, smilte til ham og hentet en frossenpizza til.  
\- Isak ... Slapp av, sa Even. - Du ser på pizzamasteren.  
Isak ville protestere og si noe om at det var han selv som var både pizzamaster og løgnemaster og en hel del andre mastere, men klappet kjeften sammen. Løgnemasteren visste at han overhodet ikke var noen pizzamaster.  
Even stappet varene sine i poser, og Isak rakk å se at det var både karbonadedeig, hvitløk og vanlig løk der. - Håper du liker den hot, sa han og viste fram en flaske tabasco. - I mangel av noe hottere.  
Isak stod med en pizza i hver hånd og så på Even. - Når ble du pizzamaster?  
\- Vel .... Jeg bare tok det et hakk opp fra å føkke opp ostesmørbrød, sa han enkelt.

 

\---------------------

 

Da Even viste ham huset med alle de store rommene, sollys som flommet inn og klar, frisk luft uten snev av muggsopp, sukket Isak og fortalte om huset han selv leide nede ved elva. Even stirret på ham. - Den rønna nede ved fossen? Faen, der kan du ikke bo. Ingen burde bo sånn. Flytt inn her hos meg, da vel!

Isak så lenge på ham. Så lenge at Even skjønte misforståelsen. - Serr. Huset er så stort at vi kan stå i hver vår ende og gaule uten å høre hverandre.  
\- Jeg har ikke så mye som en seng, sa Isak snurt. - Jeg har leid møblert.  
Da dyttet Even ham inn på rommet ved siden av sitt eget soverom.

Rammemadrass, stort klesskap, skrivepult under vinduet, kommode med speil over - og veggene var lyserosa. Alt var dekket av et tykt lag støv.  
\- Det bodde en hel familie her, forklarte Even, - men så flyttet alle ungene ut og da syntes foreldrene det ble for stort å bo her alene.  
\- Det høres ut som om du kjente dem?  
\- Kjenner.  
Isak så på ham. Even smilte litt. - Tanta og onkelen min. Det var kusina mi som hadde dette rommet. Hun bor i Drammen nå.  
\- Men Even, jeg kan da ikke bare flytte inn ---- Han holdt på å si “til deg”, men stanset i tide. - Sånn uten videre?  
\- Klart du kan. Se på huset da!  
Even satte seg og åpnet to ølbokser til, og skjøv den ene tvers over bordet mot Isak. - Faktisk gjør du meg en tjeneste ved å bo her.  
\- Åh?  
Even så på ham, men sa ikke mer. Rastløst tømte han ølen, og gikk ut på kjøkkenet. - Taco ålreit i kveld? Eller må det være pizza?  
Isak måtte flire. - Det er fredag. Da må det bli taco.

Gjennom de store vinduene så han sola som gikk ned. Dalbunnen lå i skygge. De siste solstrålene ble fanget av fossen, som lyste som hvitt gull - en svak regnbue dannet seg i noen få sekunder. Isak stirret fengslet på det utrolig vakre synet. Langsomt bleknet regnbuen, og sola forsvant. Selv her oppe, inne i huset, hørte han duren fra fossen. Den lå over hele bygda. Han stilte seg ved vinduet og så ut. I lia på den andre siden av dalen lå et par store gårder. Nede i sentrum lå arbeidsstedet hans. Han hadde likt alle han hadde møtt - fra doktor Fjeld og Anne-Britt, til den lille tynne damen i kassa på Coop. Han hadde likt alle pasientene som var kommet innom.

\- Ja, sa han lavt. - Men hva mener du med at jeg gjør deg en tjeneste?


	2. Takk for tilbudet, vi er jo venner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Å dele hus er ikke det samme som å bo sammen

Fra kjøkkenet freste det i en stekepanne, og Isak kunne høre Even plystre et eller annet mellom tennene. Det var ikke mulig å oppfatte melodien. Gjennom den åpne døren så han Even strekke seg etter en liten glasskrukke. Isak gikk stille ut på kjøkkenet og så at Even tydeligvis var vant til å lage mat. Det var interessant å se på ham - de lange, smale hendene som behandlet stekespade og sleiv som om han var deltaker i Masterchef. Nå åpnet han den lille glasskrukken og helte en anselig mengde rødaktig pulver ned i pannen med karbonadedeig. Straks kjente Isak den fantastiske duften av taco - ikke butikktaco, ikke restaurant-taco, men taco laget av en matelsker som hadde blandet krydderet selv. Han strakte ut hånden etter krukken, og Even skvatt så han mistet stekespaden på gulvet. - Faen heller, Isak, du må ikke ---  
\- Hva? Jeg ville bare se.  
Even fant en ny stekespade og tok seg synlig sammen. Uten å si mer tok han litt av det han hadde i stekepannen, og lot Isak smake. - Godt?  
Isak sperret øynene opp og bare nikket. Det var hot, det var kjøtt og løk og hakket sopp, det var chili og Evens spesialkrydderblanding, og Isak svelget og kjente den fantastiske ettersmaken. Den hang i ganen og svelget, og varmet. - Ehm -- vil du jeg skal dekke på eller no?  
Even pekte over skulderen mot kjøkkenbordet. - Allerede gjort det. Bare sett deg. Øl i kjøleskapet. Ta ut en til meg også.

De åt. Det var ikke snakk om kniv og gaffel og etikette, her var det å hjelpe seg selv. - Beste jeg har spist siden jeg husker ikke, sa Isak og lente seg tilbake. Han rev et ark av rullen med kjøkkenpapir og brukte det som serviett. - Lager du deg virkelig sånn skikkelig mat hver dag? I så fall er du flinkere enn meg.  
Even satte albuene på bordet og så ut av vinduet. Han nikket. - I hvert fall annenhver dag, sa han. - Og jeg spiser alltid restene. Jeg har ikke råd til å kaste brukbar mat.  
Så så han på Isak. - Jeg ba deg om å flytte inn av to grunner. Den ene er at - faen heller, jeg får bare si det som det er. Jeg har jævlig dårlig råd for tiden, det er nesten håpløst å få solgt bilder og artikler nå. Hver gang jeg prøver får jeg klar beskjed - det er ikke bildene eller artiklene det er noe i veien med, men de har ikke plass, eller det passer ikke i utgivelsespolitikken deres, eller noe sånt. De vil ikke ha det jeg gjør. Også var jeg dum nok til å kjøpe dette huset. Fikk det billig da, under takst faktisk.  
Så flirte han litt. - Da jeg så deg i butikken var det som om jeg så en engel. En reddende engel. Men jeg visste ikke at du bodde så jævlig dårlig. Og nei, jeg hadde ikke tenkt å spørre deg om penger, bare det å vite at jeg hadde en venn her ...  
Han tidde. Isak skakket på hodet og så på ham. Det hadde vært noe i Evens stemme, noe sårt og nesten trist. - For vi er vel venner? kom det lavt og ettertenksomt fra Even.

\- Ja, klart vi er venner, svarte Isak med trykk på venner. Han tenkte tilbake. De hadde gått langt en gang i tiden, for langt, for fort. Det var begynt med blikk og berøring, før noen av dem hadde sagt et ord om legning. Så ble det hooking inne på badet på en fest, mer hooking på vei hjem og inne på rommet til Isak hadde de revet av hverandre klærne så knappene spratt. Det var den første gangen for Isak. Han ante ikke hvilken gang det var for Even, ville ikke vite det heller. Hele sommeren holdt de på, hektisk, svett, og det lå en duft av sex i rommet hver gang Even gikk. For det var alltid han som gikk og Isak som ble igjen. Even glemte igjen genseren sin hos ham en gang, og Isak fikk seg ikke til å si at han hadde lagt den under puta … og luktet på den hver kveld Even ikke var der. Bare å kjenne den svake duften av aftershave og tøymykner roet ham. I nesten hele sitt liv hadde han hatt problemer med å få sove, men inntil Even sov han som et barn - og duften fra genseren hans hadde en lignende effekt.  
Da Isak fikk beskjed om at han var kommet inn på studiene i Praha, gratulerte Even ham varmt, la begge hendene rundt ansiktet hans og kysset ham lenge. Helgen før han skulle dra, var de alene i leiligheten. Det var kaldt ute, men hett inne på Isaks rom. De elsket - de brukte hender og fingre og pikk, de hvisket myke ord til hverandre - ord som nærmet seg elske. Grytidlig den mandagsmorgenen stod Isak opp og så på Even. Han virket så utrolig myk og liten der han lå. Isak hatet å måtte vekke ham, men han var nødt.  
\- Even? hvisket han og strøk ham over skuldrene. - Jeg er nødt til å dra.  
Even åpnet øynene. - Ja … jeg vet … 

De kysset hverandre farvel utenfor kollektivet, mens taxien til Isak ventet. Og det var siste gang de hadde sett hverandre. Bare noen uker etter at Isak var installert i en leilighet sammen med fire andre norske studenter, fikk han vite at Even var sammen med «dama si - igjen».  
Såret grodde. Det var ingen grunn til å tviholde på minnene. Dessuten hadde det jo bare vært sex, ikke sant? Ingen dypere følelser? Det var i hvert fall det Isak hadde innbilt seg selv.

Han trakk pusten og så Even rett i øynene. - Vi trenger noen husregler, sa han, - hvis jeg skal bo her. En - vi har hvert vårt rom, hvert vårt privatliv, men sier i fra om gjester.  
Even nikket. - Fair. Regel to - vi deler på utgiftene til strøm, internett og sånn. Det blir billigere for begge.  
Isak nikket også. - Nummer tre - du lager maten, jeg rydder og vasker.  
Even gliste bredt. - Perfekt!  
De skålte på det. Isak hadde fått i seg fire halvlitere og prøvde å huske hvor toalettet var. Han husket at det var en av dørene i den lange gangen, og åpnet den han trodde det var. Den viste seg å føre inn til en bod. Han prøvde neste. Den var låst. Døren midt i mot, derimot, førte inn til badet. Det var stort - faktisk det største baderommet han hadde sett, minst tjue kvadratmeter. Det var panelt, og langs hele den ene veggen var det skap og skuffer tatt fra en gammel stueseksjon. I det ene hjørnet var det et stort hjørnebadekar, i det andre var det en smal dør av tre. Isak gjorde det han skulle, vasket hendene i en enorm, grønn vask og så sitt eget speilbilde i et digert speil. Rett bak ham var dusjkabinett, vaskemaskin og tørketrommel. Nysgjerrig tittet han gjennom vinduet i den smale døren og så forbløffet at det var en badstue. Så gløttet han på dørene i «seksjonen» og gliste for seg selv.

\- Du er faen meg den eneste jeg vet om som har barskap på dass! flirte han da han kom ut igjen.  
Even lo høyt. - Det var der da jeg kom, med innhold og alt!  
\- Det var ganske mye av det innholdet også, det var jo nesten fullt.  
Even nikket bare. - Jeg har ikke tatt så mye av det, det er så kjedelig å drikke alene. Dessuten er vel ikke cognac helt min stil. 

\- Ikke min heller, sa Isak enkelt. Even så på ham, og så var det som om han tok en beslutning og hentet en av flaskene fra badet. - Denne skal visst være god. Han fant to glass fra skapet i stua, og Isak undret seg igjen over alle tingene Even lot til å ha.  
\- Altså da jeg flyttet hit kjøpte jeg to kjeler og et begynnersett med tallerkener fra Ikea, sa Isak, - og noen glass og sånn. Men ...  
Han så på bordet der tacorestene fortsatt sto. Ni skåler og fat pluss tallerkene de hadde brukt, alle forskjellige, og ingen av dem så nye ut.  
\- De fulgte med huset, forklarte Even. - Og i skapet i stua, det med glassdører, er det enda mer. Virker som om tante og onkel ville kjøpe alt nytt så jeg fikk det på kjøpet. Greit for meg.  
\- Vitrineskap, sa Isak automatisk. - Det heter vitrineskap.  
\- Samma det, sa Even og satte to firkantede krystallglass på bordet. Så helte han opp en centimeter av den fine cognacen i glassene. - Vi er vel såpass voksne at vi bør lære oss å like dette her. Skål.

Isak luktet på drikken. Han smakte forsiktig og rynket på nesa. Han smakte en gang til, og vurderte å spe ut med litt vann. Drikken varmet i halsen og fylte hele svelget med smak. Den brant seg sakte ned i magen og ble der og varmet ham. Ingen av dem sa noe. Den neste slurken var bedre. Han lot den gyldne væsken svirre litt rundt i glasset og tømte det, før han løftet hodet - og så rett inn i de blå øynene til Even.

Tankene hans svirret som cognacen i glasset. Det var lenge siden og det var som i går at han følte det sånn - overfor Even. Kroppen hans kjente trang og savn - vettet hans fikk ham til å klamre seg til glasset. Men fire øl og et glass fin cognac satte vettet hans litt til side, og fikk ham til å spørre: - Hva skjedde egentlig den gangen ... med oss? Da jeg kom til Praha hørte jeg at du var blitt sammen med hu dama di igjen?  
Even tømte sitt eget glass og satte seg ned. - Føkk henne. Vi var sammen bare noen måneder. Jeg visste at det var helt feil, men det var så vanskelig ... var i en jævlig dårlig periode akkurat da.  
Isak så spørrende på ham. - Hva mener du?  
Rastløst reiste Even seg igjen, og satte cognacen midt mellom dem. Så hentet han en dosett fra kjøkkenskapet og rakte den til Isak. På baksiden stod navnet på de forskjellige medikamentene, og doseringene. Lithium. Stemningsdempende. Isak nikket bare. Han forstod. - Hvilken lege går du til?  
Even sa navnet hennes, og Isak nikket igjen. - Jeg vet hvem det er. Hun er flink.  
Så sukket han litt. - Jeg skal gjerne ta meg av fysiske plager hos deg, men de psykiske er det best du tar med til spesialisten.  
\- Hadde ikke tenkt å be deg om det heller, kom det lavt fra Even.

Isak halvveis lå i en diger, tung skinnstol som stod i et hjørne av stua. Beina hadde han strukket ut foran seg, og den ene albuen hvilte på et bredt armlene. Det kjentes som om å sitte i en diger baseballhanske omtrent. Even satt i en tilsvarende stol, og cognacen og glassene stod på et lite, rundt bord med metallplate midt mellom dem. Bak dem var en hel vegg dekket av bøker. Det var som å sitte i et bibliotek. - Jeg kan venne meg til dette, flirte Isak.  
\- Sikker? For det greier ikke jeg.  
Det var noe med tonen i Evens stemme som fikk Isak til å se på ham. Even satt også tilbakelent. Et av de lange beina sine hadde han bøyd oppunder seg, det andre var strukket ut. Den hånden som ikke holdt i cognacglasset dirret litt. Han prøvde å skjule det med å fikle med skjorteknappene.  
Isak grublet. Det var egentlig ikke mye Even hadde sagt, selv om han hadde skravlet i vei. - Hvor lenge har du egentlig bodd her?  
\- Et par måneder.  
\- Det var da du kjøpte huset?  
\- Mhm. Eller jeg kjøpte det litt før.  
Isak nikket litt. - Ga du mye for det?  
\- Nope. Onkel sa at han ville det skulle bli i familien, og jeg tenkte det var greit å flytte hjemmefra.  
\- Så du har bodd hjemme hele tiden?  
Even så ned og fiklet med knappene helt til en av dem løsnet og trillet under bordet.. - Jeg hadde jo ikke råd til å flytte noen steder! En stund var jeg innlagt også. Pappa ble syk og det var noe styr med sykepengene hans. Jeg vet ikke helt hva det var, men mamma måtte dra lasset alene. Det eneste jeg hadde å bidra med var en halvtidsjobb på Kaffebrenneriet. Det var vanskelig ... Men nå er alt enklere, nå som jeg har medisiner som fungerer. Det vil si hvis jeg bare hadde kunnet tjent såpass at jeg kunne leve av det.  
\- Men et helt hus? Jeg vet ikke hvor mye hus koster her i området.  
\- Jeg ga fem.  
Isak rynket pannen. - Men det må da være verdt mer enn femhundretusen?  
\- Det er det sikkert. Jeg ga onkel en femmer og så underskrev vi kontrakten.  
Dette var ubegripelig. - Hva sa du nå?  
Even sukket og så på Isak. - Jeg kjøpte huset for fem kroner, sa han tungt. - Med hage og innbo, som du ser.  
Det grønne blikket til Isak gled langsomt rundt i rommet. Stua var romslig, med peis på den ene langsiden, store vinduer på den andre siden, og kortsiden de satt ved var dekket av bokhyller. Det var et koselig rom. Møblene var ikke særlig moderne, men de var komfortable og passet til huset.  
Tidligere på kvelden hadde han brukt en time på å vaske det gamle jenterommet. Han fjernet rosa lamper, hesteplakater og andre jenteting, og satte på plass sine egne ting. Nå hadde han et romslig skrivebord med låsbare skuffer, arbeidsstol med hjul, en relativt ny rammemadrass som han hadde redd opp med sitt eget sengetøy, og et stort klesskap med mange hyller. På mandag skulle han få tak i noe maling og dekke de rosa veggene med. Han smilte. Framtiden virket langt mer spennende nå.  
Even ... Isak husket hendene hans, munnen hans overalt på kroppen - han husket pikken hans og smaken av den, han husket alt. Han husket hvor vondt det hadde gjort den første gangen fordi de hadde hatt det for travelt, og hvor fantastisk deilig det hadde blitt etter hvert. Det hadde gjort vondt å høre at Even var blitt sammen med dama si igjen, og at kontakten mellom dem var borte - som om den aldri hadde vært der. Så tok han seg sammen. - Du sa at det var to grunner til at du ville jeg skulle bo her. Du har sagt den ene. Hva er den andre?  
Even bet seg i underleppa og skjenket opp mer av den fine cognacen til dem. Han så Isak rett inn i øynene og var fullstendig alvorlig da han sa: - Jeg vet at jeg har en psykiatrisk diagnose, men at jeg ikke er gal. Men i det siste har jeg seriøst begynt å lure. Det skjer ting her.  
\- Hæ?  
Even sukket og rynket panna. Stemmen hans skalv en anelse da han sa: - Jeg tror det spøker her.


	3. Alt jeg ønsker meg er litt kjærlighet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer mystikk

Isak blunket. Så så han rett på Even. - Hva var det du sa?  
\- Jeg tror det spøker her. I hvert fall skjer det ting jeg ikke kan forklare.  
\- Du kødder. Spøkelser finnes ikke.  
Even tok en stor slurk av cognacen og så ned i glasset. Han lot den gyldne væsken virvle sakte rundt, omtrent som vannet i bakevja under fossen. - Jeg visste du ville si det. Du er altfor rasjonell, Isak!  
Han så ut av vinduet. Det var så mørkt ute som det kan bli sent i mai. På den andre siden av elva kom det lys fra mange hus. Det virket betryggende på ham. - Jeg vet jo ikke om du vil oppleve det samme som meg. Kanskje du ikke opplever noe som helst her i huset. Men ... det er et par ting jeg ikke finner noen forklaring på.  
Isak satte seg bedre til rette. Han var ikke søvnig, og dette var i grunnen ganske spennende. Men Even hadde dratt noen ganske drøye historier før, og Isak var langt fra overbevist om han ikke kødda denne gangen også.  
\- Fortell, da.  
Even skar en pussig grimase som om han smakte på noe ekkelt. - Kom, kan vise deg.

De gikk ut i gangen. - Hør, sa Even og banket i veggen ved inngangsdøra. Det lød helt normalt, som når man banker i en trevegg. - Og hør på dette.  
Han banket med knokene på den andre siden av døra. Lyden var annerledes - mer hul.  
\- Huset er bygget utenpå et gammelt hus, forklarte han. - Du kan egentlig se det, panelet er liksom skjøtt sammen her.  
Han pekte og viste Isak hva han mente, og Isak nikket. Det var ikke vanskelig å se når han bare visste hva han skulle se etter. - Så den delen vi bor i er ny, og bortenfor her er det gammelt?  
\- Mhm. Og kjøkkenet er -  
Han gikk foran inn på kjøkkenet og pekte. - Delen nærmest vinduet er ny, her borte er det gammelt. Vet ikke hvor gammelt. Kanskje hundre år, kanskje tohundre. Onkel visste ikke.  
\- Så du har vært her før?  
Even nikket. - Et par ganger, i komfen til kusina mi og sånn. Men jeg merket ikke noe da. Det var ingen som nevnte noe om det heller.  
\- Men hva er det du har opplevd da, maste Isak.  
Even så ut som om han ikke likte seg. Han rynket brynene og lagde den samme grimasen som isted, og gikk bort til komfyren. - Jeg stod her og lagde mat. Jeg hadde lagt gryteklutene her - han pekte på et punkt på benken - for jeg hadde en pizza i ovnen og visste jeg kom til å trenge dem. Så snudde jeg meg og ordnet med noe annet til alarmen ringte, og grep etter gryteklutene. De var vekk.  
Isak hevet øyenbrynene. Forsvunne grytekluter? Han kunne tenkt seg noe mer spennende.  
\- Jeg fant dem igjen dagen etter, etter å ha lett gjennom hele kjøkkenet. De var ikke der de skulle være. Gjett hvor jeg fant dem.  
Isak trakk på skuldrene. - Åssen kan jeg vite det? Der du la dem sist?  
Even pekte på vindusposten. - Der. Nedi den gropa liksom, mellom de to plantene. Ikke faen om jeg hadde lagt dem der.  
Isak bare så på ham, men Even var grav alvorlig. - Du kødder?  
\- Nei! Det er sant!  
\- Serr ... Mysteriet med de forsvunne grytekluter. Høres ut som en dårlig film.  
\- Det er ikke det eneste, mumlet Even. - Visste jo at du kom til å ta det sånn. Men det er jo ikke sikkert at du kommer til å merke noe her.  
Isak himlet med øynene og gikk tilbake til cognacglasset sitt. - Bare lurer på en ting. Den låste døra i gangen, hva er det bak den?  
\- Vet ikke. Har ikke nøkkelen.

\--------------------

Det var minsket godt i cognacflasken da begge gjespet. Klokka var langt over midnatt og Isak hadde vært på beina i omtrent atten timer. Da Even strakte seg etter korken kom han borti Isaks hånd - den korte berøringen kjentes som ild. Ingen av dem var edru, men heller ikke så fulle at de ikke visste hva de gjorde. Et blått blikk møtte et grønt. Ingen av dem sa noe. Isak tok ikke til seg hånden. Langsomt la han hånden over Evens og strøk over den med tommelen. Sener og knokler lå rett under huden, og fine årer pulserte i takt med hans egen puls. Det var en god hånd å kjærtegne. Det brant blå flammer dypt i Evens øyne, og Isak svelget. Kroppen hans nektet å adlyde viljen. - Er dette særlig smart, hvisket han.  
Even bare ristet på hodet og trakk til seg hånden. Isak satt igjen med en ørliten, ekkel følelse av å bli avvist.

Tjue minutter senere lå han dypt under sin egen gode dyne, i rommet ved siden av Even. Han hørte små lyder der inne fra - det knirket i sengen, en bryter ble slått av, nesten uhørlige små stønn ... Faen heller, nå lå han der inne og runket! Isak dro dyna over hodet og sloknet.

\--------------  
Det regnet dagen etter, og var så kaldt at Even tente opp i den store peisovnen. - Ved er det i hvert fall nok av her, sa han og pekte ut. - Hele den skogtappen der hører med til eiendommen, og onkel mente den burde hogges ned så det ble lysere på den siden. Jeg er enig.  
Isak flirte. - Synes jeg ser deg med øks og sag!  
Even flirte tilbake og reiste seg. - Får nok få hjelp til det.  
De hadde spist frokost og snakket om hverdagslige ting, og ligget langt unna emner som sex, runking og forhold. - Må finne den nøkkelen, mumlet Even og klødde seg på haka. Så så han på Isak. - Hvis du skulle gjemme en nøkkel eller noe annet lite og viktig, hvor ville du gjort av det?

Isak tenkte lenge og gikk ut i gangen. Det var en lang, smal gang med hyller og knagger til jakker og sko. På veggen rett overfor utgangsdøra hang et stort bilde. Det forestilte utsikten over bygda, antagelig tegnet av en god amatørmaler. Under bildet stod et gammelt skatoll, med klaff til å slå ned og fire skuffer nederst.  
Han kjente på den låste døra igjen - den var solid, og låsen var en gammeldags lås uten nøkkel, litt rusten. - Hvis det er til et rom jeg bruker ofte, men som jeg ikke vil noen skal snoke i ...  
Han strakte seg og kjente langs dørkarmen, langs alle små utspring oppe under taket, uten resultat.  
\- Det der har jeg gjort forlengst, mumlet Even, og konsentrerte seg om gulvet. Inne ved listene, under en utsparing, overalt der en nøkkel kunne få plass. Han knakket i veggene med knokene for å finne ut om det var hulrom der, men det var ikke så enkelt å høre. De fant ikke annet enn støv og spindelvev. Isak hentet en bøtte grønnsåpevann og en klut, og ga vegger og lister en omgang. Det var neppe gjort de siste ti årene, skjønte han.  
\- Hva med skatollet der?  
\- Har undersøkt det også. Jeg har bodd her i tre måneder, Isak, jeg har lett overalt.  
Isak åpnet det forsiktig, etter å ha sett forsiktig på Even, som stirret oppgitt tilbake.

Papirer tøt ut overalt. Ruller med papirer, gulnede konvolutter, en bunke eldgamle julekort, en større bunke brev. Forsiktig tok han ut en og en ting, og la dem på det rene gulvet. I en gammel konfekteske lå forskjellige attester. - Det er vel ditt, alt dette her nå?  
Even satte seg på huk og grep en av rullene. Det var en blyantskisse. Han smilte varmt og strøk forsiktig over strekene. - Dette skal opp på veggen, sa han bestemt og viste det til Isak. - Det er mye finere enn det bildet som henger der.  
Skissen forestilte utsikten fra huset, men fra en litt annen vinkel enn de kunne se fra stuevinduene. En annen rull viste seg å være tegningene over huset, og Even studerte dem nøye. Isak hadde tømt hele skatollet. For lenge siden hadde han vært på besøk hos farmoren sin - hun bodde såpass langt unna at de så hverandre kanskje en gang i året - og sett et lignende skatoll. Farmoren hadde åpnet skatollet sitt, stukket hånden inn og fisket fram en flat eske med et verdifullt smykke, som hun viste fram. - Jeg har ikke dette liggende i smykkeskrinet må dere tro, så det har jeg i det hemmelige rommet.  
Hemmelig rom ... Isak begynte å føle seg fram med begge hender inni skatollet. Han trykket og skjøv på alle slags små utspring og kanter, og - plutselig sa det spjoing og en liten skuff spratt fram.  
\- Hva faen ... Even så hva Isak drev med, og han rakk å se at den lille skuffen hadde en fjær i bakkant. - Wow.  
\- Wow ja, sa Isak og gliste. - Prøv denne, sa han og rakte Even nøkkelen som hadde ligget der.

De lot papirer være papirer. Even satte nøkkelen i låsen og vred rundt. Døren knirket og protesterte, men gikk opp. Innenfor var det et kompakt mørke. Even slo på lykten på telefonen.  
En bratt trapp gikk nedover. Bjelkelaget var synlig, og det var iskaldt og luktet rå kjeller der inne.  
\- Hvem det enn er som har brukt denne trappa må ha hatt lykt med seg.  
Isak lyste med sin egen telefon, og så at fra taket hang en lyspære uten skjerm.  
\- Ikke sikkert, sa Isak. Etter å ha fomlet litt på innsiden av døra fant han en bryter av den typen som vris rundt, og - lyspæren virket.  
Even hentet en kraftigere lommelykt og lyste nedover. - Gå først du, som fant nøkkelen. Isak bare så på ham. - Det er ditt hus! Er du redd eller?  
Lysstrålen fra den sterke lykta falt på en diger edderkopp, som skyndte seg unna. Even skvatt to skritt bakover. - Æhh!  
Isak så på ham. - Arachnofobia?  
Even tok seg sammen. - Faen heller. Jeg bare liker dem ikke.  
\- Greit. Få lykta.  
Isak kjente med føttene for hvert enkelt trinn, om noen var råtne, men trappen var solid. Gulvet under trappen var bare et jordgulv. - Du kan bare komme, sa han, og straks hørte han Even bak seg. De var kommet ned i et kjeller som tydeligvis var brukt som spiskammers en gang i tiden, for på en hylle stod eldgamle, støvete norgesglass med ubestemmelig innhold. I en binge lå noe som en gang hadde vært poteter. Det luktet spesielt der nede - ikke vondt, men rått og fremmed. Sammen undersøkte de det lille rommet - Isak gikk først, Even fulgte rett bak ham.  
\- Det må være noe mer her, sa Isak lavt.  
\- Klart det er, sa Even. - Ingen ville vel finne på å låse inn potetene sine på den måten. Lurer på hvor gammelt det er her nede.  
Han så seg rundt, og lyste opp i taket. - Ser du de bjelkene? Vi er i den gamle delen av huset.  
Isak harket og spyttet, og dro hånden over ansiktet. Så ristet han på den som for å bli kvitt noe.  
\- Spindelvev smaker dritt.  
Så så han på Even og tenkte så hardt at han fikk to loddrette rynker over nesa. - Han onkelen din, hvor lenge bodde han egentlig her?  
Even så tilbake og bet seg i leppa. - Vet ikke. Siden åttitallet en gang tror jeg.  
Isak lyste rundt veggene og gikk nærmere en hylle. Han blåste støv av en gjenstand som lå der, dro ermet på genseren ned over hånden og gned forsiktig på gjenstanden. Det glimtet svakt i metall. - Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hendelsen med gryteklutene er selvopplevd.


	4. Hvem er det? Eller hva?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spørsmål blir til flere spørsmål blir til enda flere spørsmål

Isak løftet gjenstanden forsiktig ned. Den var omlag 25 centimeter lang, god å holde i og forbløffende tung. Han hadde aldri sett en revolver på så nært hold. Fortsatt hadde han genserermet over hånden, og gned litt på våpenet. Skjeftet var innlagt med perlemor.  
\- Whoah! Even hoppet til side med armene i været. - Kul ned med den der da! Du skal aldri, aldri peke på noen med et skytevåpen uten å være sikker på at det ikke er ladd!  
\- Åssen finner jeg ut det, spurte Isak og fomlet med tønnemekanismen.  
Even kom bort til, og holdt seg bak Isak. - For det første, hold fingra vekk fra avtrekkeren.  
Han rakte ut hånden. - Gi meg den.  
Isak protesterte ikke, og lot Even overta. Med vante fingre sjekket han at våpenet ikke var ladd, og viste Isak hvordan mekanismen fungerte.  
\- Visste ikke at du kan så mye om våpen?  
Even var alvorlig. - Jeg vet ikke så mye om våpen, Isak, men jeg har faktisk vært i militæret. Måtte dimme da jeg fikk en manisk episode. Men jeg rakk i hvert fall å lære noen helt grunnleggende ting. Jeg kan ta fra hverandre og sette sammen igjen et gevær fortere enn de fleste, og jeg ble ganske god til å skyte på blink.  
Han flirte litt. - Vi kan godt ta en runde dart, om du vil? Har dartspill oppe.  
\- Nei takk.

De undersøkte resten av kjellerrommet uten å finne noe mer interessant, men begge var fulle av tanker og ideer da de gikk opp igjen, og snakket ivrig mens Even laget lapskaus av rester. - Det må være noe mer der, mente Even. - Jeg mener, jeg skjønner at den som la revolveren sin der ikke ville at noen andre skulle vite om den, men det hadde vel vært enklere å ha den i et skap her oppe?  
\- Kanskje den er blitt brukt til en forbrytelse, sa Isak. - Men i så fall er vel saken foreldet nå. Hvis det ikke er mord eller noe sånt da.  
Isak dekket bordet mens Even sendte en melding til onkelen sin og spurte hvem som hadde bodd der før. Svaret kom mens de spiste - onkelen visste ikke. Huset hadde stått tomt noen år da han kjøpte det, og bygde på det. «Ikke bry deg om småfolka, de gjør deg ingenting» stod det til slutt.  
\- Hæ?  
Han lot Isak lese meldingen. - Småfolk? Har det klikka for ham?  
Even sendte en ny melding: «Hva mener du med småfolk?»  
«Du vet, nisser og underjordiske»  
«Kødder du?»  
Det kom ikke flere svar.  
Isak spiste med glupende appetitt, og fikk med seg siste rest av lapskausen med en brødbit.  
\- Kanskje det var sånne småfolk som kødda med de derre gryteklutene, sa han og fniste. Even gadd ikke svare. Dette var for dumt.  
\------------------------

Mesteparten av søndagen brukte Isak til å gjøre skikkelig rent overalt. Det var faktisk gøy når resultatet ble så synlig som her. Mange års spindelvev og støv forsvant, og det luktet grønnsåpe og ajax over hele huset. Even satt i flere timer ved mac-en, konsentrert om arbeid han kanskje eller kanskje ikke ville få betalt for. Men han var nødt til å prøve. Innimellom sjekket han mailen om det var noe jobbtilbud. Han hadde registrert seg hos Manpower, men uten bil var det begrenset hva han kunne ta på seg. Men så gliste han bredt, lente seg over tastaturet, og skrev svar på en mail.

\- Jobb igjen i morgen, sa Isak og strakte på seg så det knaket. - Jeg gleder meg. Hadde vel aldri trodd det skulle bli så trivelig å jobbe et sånt sted som dette.  
\- Jeg skal også på jobb, sa Even og gliste.  
Isak så på ham og smilte begeistret. - Hva slags jobb?  
\- Husfliden, sa Even og var nesten flau. - De trenger nye brosjyrer å dele ut til turister og sånn.  
Isak smilte. - Wow! Var det det du fikk mail om da du ble så ivrig? Du kommer til å trenge nytt tastatur snart, når du klasker i vei på den måten. Det er litt lenger opp i dalen?  
Even nikket. - En snau time nordover. Tenkte ta bussen. Den går kvart over åtte og er tilbake her rundt fem.  
\- Hæ??  
Even nikket igjen. - Du er på landet nå, Isak.  
\- Du kan låne Toyotaen min, glapp det ut av Isak.  
Da smilte Even det brede, glade smilet sitt, det som alltid satte fyr i mellomgulvet til Isak. Han svelget og kjente at han reagerte. Herregud, så vakker Even var når han smilte på den måten! Men han måtte ikke reagere sånn, det var ikke meningen, det var ikke derfor de bodde sammen! Herregud ...

En gang hadde de delt alt. Sex i alle de variantene de kunne finne på, kleine ting og kule ting. Isak hadde fortalt Even om moren sin, som hadde mistet grepet om virkeligheten fullstendig - og om faren som hadde levd et dobbeltliv med sekretæren sin i flere år. Isak hatet ham. Han greide ikke hate moren, men sørget mer over at hun ikke var istand til å gi ham den kjærligheten og støtten han hadde trengt. Faren stilte opp med penger, det var antakelig dårlig samvittighet som fikk ham til det.

\- Så snill du er! nesten ropte Even, reiste seg og slo armene rundt Isak. Det var umulig å ikke klemme ham tilbake. Et sekund ble de stående. Even lukket øynene. Det var så lenge siden ... Duften av Isak, den duften som lå under sjampo og såpe og bare var Isak, fikk hodet hans til å spinne. Han trakk pusten dypt for å beholde duften i seg så lenge som mulig, og slapp taket rundt Isak.  
Isak fikk fram et smil. - Jeg trenger den ikke i morgen, sa han. - Ikke før til helgen, da skal jeg være sovende legevakt eller hva du nå vil kalle det. Altså den legen folk kan få tak i hvis det er krise.  
Even nikket. - Da sier jeg tusen takk. Bare jeg får tjent nok penger skal jeg kjøpe meg en bil selv, men hittil har det blitt bussen.  
\- Husflid, altså. Isak flirte. - Bunader og filttøfler?  
\- Og strikkegensere og garn og en drøss andre ting.  
\- Kan trenge en strikkegenser hvis jeg skal styre mer nedi den kjelleren.  
\- Men det er jo ikke mer å se der.  
Isak samlet sammen tallerkener og glass, og vasket opp. Husarbeid så enkelt og rutinepreget som oppvask lot ham tenke gjennom ting. - Tror ikke vi så under trappa ...

Even var forsvunnet inn på rommet sitt. Det var større enn Isaks, men så hadde han også en god del mer stæsj. Kostbart fotoutstyr, en pc som bare var til redigeringsarbeid, og en god del andre ting. I tillegg hadde han stolt vist fram et stereoanlegg.  
Isak hadde glodd på ham, glodd på stereoanlegget og glodd tilbake på Even. - Det er ingen - INGEN - som bruker et sånt anlegg lenger!  
\- Joda, sa Even uforstyrrelig. - Det er blitt in igjen. Dette fikk jeg for 200 på loppemarked, med høyttalere og det hele. Virker perfekt.

Isak banket lett på døra til Evens rom. Den var ikke ordentlig lukket, og gled opp da han rørte ved den. Even satt med beina over kors på gulvet, og store hodetelefoner. Han svaiet fram og tilbake, nikket med hodet og slo hendene i gulvet som om han spilte på noe. Øynene hans var lukket og han var tydelig langt vekk, i en annen verden. På stereoanlegget lå en vinylplate som gikk rundt og rundt. Isak så forundret på Even, som så omtrent ut som om han fikk orgasme. Så slappet ansiktet hans av, han pustet ut og tok av seg hodetelefonene.  
\- Hei, sa Isak lavt.  
\- Hei, svarte Even like lavt og åpnet øynene. - Den virker like sterkt hver gang.  
\- Hæ?  
Even fikk kontroll på den lange kroppen sin og reiste seg. - Du skal få høre en annen gang. Den sangen er helt orgasmisk. Hva var det du lurte på?  
\- Nei, bare det at jeg tror ikke vi lette under trappa.  
Han fikk et oppgitt blikk som svar. - Vi lette overalt.

Even gikk bort til anlegget og slo det av, og la platen tilbake i coveret før han satte den i hylla. - Du er faen i meg sprø, sa han. - Jeg vet ikke om vi bør lete mer.  
\- Hva mener du med bør?  
Isak fikk et skrått blikk fra Even. - Akkurat det jeg sa. Det er liksom ... et eller annet ... Kan ikke forklare det annet enn at det er noen som ikke vil at vi skal lete mer.  
\- Føkk det huet ditt! Det er ikke noe overnaturlig!  
Akkurat da hørte de et lite smell ute fra kjøkkenet. Automatisk gikk begge mot kjøkkendøra. På gulvet lå de to vakre cognacglassene, det ene plassert i vinkel mot det andre som om de skålte - og hvis det ene falt, falt også det andre.


	5. Trenger bare litt tid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Å bli kjent på ny, gjennom både mystiske og hverdagslige hendelser

Verken Isak eller Even greide å røre seg. Begge var blitt bleke. Det tok et par minutter før Isak fikk blikket vekk fra det absurde arrangementet på gulvet. Han snudde hodet mot Even, og så at det var rett før Even fikk panikk.  
\- Pust, sa han. - Inn .... ut .... inn ... ut ... rolig ...  
Han grep hånden til Even og klemte den mellom begge sine. - Rolig. Dette er det en forklaring på.  
Men han følte seg ikke like sikker som han ga uttrykk for. Det var jo bare dem i huset! Eller ---? Hva var det onkelen til Even hadde sagt om småfolk? Isak nektet å tro på sånt tull. Alt hadde en naturlig forklaring. Blikket hans gikk mot resten av oppvasken. Han hadde satt de to glassene for seg selv fordi de skulle inn i vitrineskapet, ikke i kjøkkenskapet. Kunne de ha glidd ned? Men han visste at de hadde stått langt inne på benken. De måtte ha beveget seg minst halvannen meter gjennom lufta. Var det noen som køddet med dem? Det måtte være det.

Even roet seg og fikk litt farge tilbake i ansiktet. Han la seg på kne foran glassene på gulvet og studerte dem. - Ingen teip eller andre merker, sa han og svelget. - Tror ikke jeg ville greid å få dem til å stå sånn selv.  
Isak rynket pannen, fant to glass til av samme type i vitrineskapet og prøvde å få dem til å balansere på samme måte på det lille stuebordet. Det var nesten umulig. Han måtte streve en god stund før han fikk det til, og selv da gled det underste glasset ned etter bare noen sekunder. Men overnaturlig? Aldri i verden! Hjernen hans lette febrilsk etter en sannsynlig, logisk forklaring.  
\- Ta bilde av dem, sa han bestemt. - Det må være noen som vet hvordan sånt kan skje.

Men ifølge loven om alle tings iboende jævlighet, lå Evens telefon på rommet hans og Isak hadde sin i laderen - og innen Even fikk hentet kameraet var glassene glidd ned. Nå lå de på kjøkkengulvet og så bare ut som to helt vanlige glass. Mystikken var liksom vekk. Han tok bilder av dem uansett, av kjøkkenbenken der de hadde stått, i flere vinkler. De så på hverandre. - Hva faen var egentlig det der?  
Isak fikk tak i mac-en. Dekningen var bedre her oppe enn nede i bygda, som nærmest lå i en gryte. Han tastet inn alle de søkeordene han kom på på Google, og ventet noen sekunder til svaret kom. Det var fortsatt uvant å ikke få svaret øyeblikkelig. - Det er noe som kalles poltergeist, sa han. - Det er visst en skrekkfilm som heter det samme.  
Han lot Even lese.  
\- Bråkeånd eller bankeånd ... usynlig, overnaturlig vesen ... et slags husspøkelse som ytrer seg ved å banke, lage mystiske lyder og uro og ved å flytte på ting ... Noen ganger blir enkelthendelsene beskrevet som alminnelige og hverdagslige ...  
Når en ikke finner fornuftige forklaringer på fysisk uro og lyder i et hus ...

 

Stemmen hans ble lavere, nesten til en mumling.

\- Her - her står det noe om glass! Spenninger i glass eller krystall kan gjøre at de plutselig sprekker eller eksploderer. De glassene har jo stått i skapet lenge, og nå har vi brukt dem og du bruker jo skikkelig varmt vann når du vasker opp. Det er sikkert det som er årsaken, spenninger i glassene.

Han så opp på Isak med håp i blikket. Isak sa ingenting, bare nikket med like stort håp. - Sikkert.

\----------------

De tok med seg hver sin øl og gikk ut. Onkelen til Even hadde laget en fin liten uteplass, med hjemmesnekrede benker og bord. Rundt hele plassen var det krukker og kasser til blomster og planter, men de stod tomme. Ingen av dem sa noe før Isak svelget feil og fikk øl i nesa, gispet og hostet. Even dunket ham i ryggen og lo. Stemningen lettet. Det var snart juni. Nettene ble ikke ordentlig mørke lenger. Isak var glad værelset hans hadde vindu mot skogen - der var det litt mindre lyst. - Nå skal jeg si noe jeg trodde jeg aldri kom til å si noen gang, sa han, - men jeg trenger nye gardiner.  
Even flirte. - Med blonder?  
Isak knuffet ham i siden med albuen. - Nei, gule med lilla prikker, lo han. - Nei, seriøst, jeg må ha sånne mørke, ellers får jeg ikke sove. Også tenkte jeg litt på om vi skal sette opp en samboerkontrakt. Nei faen, leiekontrakt!  
Even bare så på ham. - Samboerkontrakt, du ...  
\- Jeg mente leiekontrakt.  
\- Du sa samboerkontrakt.  
\- Ja men jeg rettet på det jo. Må melde adresseforandring og alt det der. Dessuten liker jeg kontrakter.  
\- Greit, sa Even og gravde i lommene. Opp av dem kom en gammel kassalapp. Han hadde dratt på seg dongerijakka da de gikk ut, og i lomma på den fant han en ørliten blyant fra Ikea. KONTRAKT skrev han øverst, bakpå kassalappen. Så så han på Isak med et stort flir. - Si hva jeg skal skrive da!  
Isak vred på hodet, flirte tilbake, satte nesa i været og så på Even igjen. - Bare skriv det vi ble enige om. De husreglene.  
\- Okay ...  
Even skrev med ørliten skrift, og leste høyt mens han skrev. «Mellom Even Bech Næsheim og Isak Valtersen opprettes følgende kontrakt:  
1\. Even Bech Næsheim, heretter kalt huseier, forplikter seg til å lage all mat i husholdningen. Isak Valtersen, heretter kalt leietaker, forplikter seg til å holde huset rent og ordentlig, og vaske alle huseiers skitne boksere.»  
\- Faen heller, Even, du kan ikke skrive det sånn!  
Isak prøvde å få tak i lappen, men Even holdt den så han ikke nådde den.   
\- Jeg kan det.  
Han snudde seg halvveis fra Isak og passet på at han ikke fikk tak i lappen. «Punkt 2: Utgifter som gjelder hele husholdningen (strøm, internett, renovasjon osv) deles likt mellom huseier og leieta....»  
Han strevde for å få plass til alt på kassalappen, men innså at det var umulig og hentet mac-en. Sammen satte de opp en enkel kontrakt, skrev den ut i to eksemplarer og signerte dem. Isak så på arket sitt. Det kjentes trygt. Nå hadde han et sted å kalle sitt, sammen med Even. En gang hadde han drømt om nettopp det - nå var det en realitet. Men den gangen skyldtes ønsket vill forelskelse. Hva skyldtes drømmen nå? Bare trygghet? Han så på Even som hadde tent en røyk. Tynn grå røyk steg opp, og hver gang han trakk inn glødet det rødt - omtrent som Isak kjente seg innvendig. Rødglødende. Han tvang det ned, ville ikke tenke på det, det var feil. Å forelske seg i en som ikke var interessert i ham var bare dumt.

\-----------------------

Det regnet neste morgen. - Typisk mandag, sa Even og slurpet kaffe.  
\- Må du slurpe sånn?  
Even hevet øyenbrynene. - Ja.  
Isak skuflet innpå frokostblanding med melk, med albuene nede fra bordet og uten antydning til slurping. Da bollen var tom skylte han den og ryddet etter seg. Even satte kaffekruset på benken og gikk ut i gangen for å ta på seg sko. Isak sukket litt og skylte kaffekruset også.

De kjørte sammen ned til bygda med Even ved rattet. - Vær så snill og ikke sleng flasker og sjokoladepapir og sånt i bilen, ba Isak. Even bare gliste. - Skal huske på det.  
Isak ga ham flere formaninger, så mange at Even irritert stoppet tjue meter unna legekontoret.   
\- Døh --- Slapp av, du skal få den igjen sånn som den er nå.   
Isak var allerede ute av bilen. - Bare … vær forsiktig.  
Han stod og så etter bilen. Even gasset på mer enn det Isak likte og forsvant rundt en sving. Han kunne bare håpe at Even var like ansvarsfull som han sa han var.

Isak brukte noen minutter på å fylle ut skjema for å melde adresseforandring, og sende noen mailer før dagens første pasient. Dagen gikk i ett. Han så ikke Anne-Britt og doktor Fjeld før lunsj, og begge så spørrende på ham da han kom inn på det bittelille møterommet de brukte som lunsjrom. - Så, du har flyttet? spurte Anne-Britt nysgjerrig. Isak nikket. - Det huset ved elva er jo rett og slett helsefarlig. Du så jo de prøvene jeg tok?  
\- Jo ... Men ...  
Hun sjekket adressen en gang til. - Tør du virkelig bo der oppe?  
Isak så på henne. - Hva mener du?  
\- Ja, altså - ehm ... Jeg hadde aldri turt det!  
Han hevet øyenbrynene flere ganger. - Hæ? Det er et hus, liksom. Stort og med masse plass til begge.  
Anne-Britt fikk et annet glimt i øyet. - Åja, han fyren som flyr rundt med kamera hele tiden bor jo der?  
\- Han fyren har jeg kjent siden videregående, det var et skikkelig merkelig sammentreff å møte ham her. Så han er en gammel venn. Han er faktisk fotograf, sa Isak og puttet siste bit av nista i munnen. - Og jævlig dyktig. Han viste meg en del av bildene sine. Han hadde ligget på magen i gjørma for å få bilder av en babysnegle som klatret opp på en hvitveis. En hel serie med bilder.  
Han viste med hendene hvordan bildene var - den lille sneglen som kom høyere og høyere opp. - Fy flate for en tålmodighet han har.  
Doktor Fjeld nikket. - Han var innom her før du begynte, for å få en stivkrampevaksine. Smart når man skal rote rundt i jord og gjørme. Han viste meg noen av bildene sine. Jeg vurderer å kjøpe inn noen å ha på venterommet.  
\- Det synes jeg du skal, sa Anne-Britt, - men ikke snegler. Please! Og ikke edderkopper!  
Isak reiste seg. - Han fotograferer hva som helst. Bare spør.  
Hun så på ham. - Men .... det huset - tør du virkelig bo der? Alle vet jo at -  
Han så tilbake. - At?  
Hun nølte så lenge at han var overbevist om at hun kom til å si «alle vet jo at han er homo», men holdt munn til hun fikk sagt: - At det spøker der.  
Isak skylte koppen og satte den i oppvaskmaskinen. - Det vet jeg ingenting om, sa han tørt og gikk tilbake til kontoret sitt.


	6. Ikke alene lenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvoret blir mer alvorlig enn en vanlig hverdag

Da Isak gikk hjem halv fire, var Even ikke å se. Han hadde ikke ventet det heller. Sånne fotooppdrag kunne sikkert ta lang tid, og han visste hvor pirkete Even kunne være. Han gikk innom Coop og kjøpte litt mer øl, for det var gått hardt utover beholdningen i det siste. Egentlig var det godt å ha et par timer for seg selv. Isak likte stillhet.  
Han tok en dusj og smurte seg et par skiver. Til helgen skulle han ha legevaktstjeneste. Doktor Fjeld hadde sagt at han bare kunne legge seg, så lenge han hadde telefonen på. Det var slett ikke hver helg det trengtes akutt legehjelp der i bygda.

Isak fant et stort kart over hele den lange dalen. Han kunne brukt kart-appen på telefonen, men syntes han fikk bedre oversikt på papir. Nå tegnet han inn grensen for legedistriktet og alle de veiene han hadde syklet eller kjørt, og så at han hadde så vidt vært i det ene lille hjørnet av distriktet. Det strakte seg langt innover skogene på begge sider av dalen, et godt stykke nedover langs elva og nesten opp til et litt større tettsted der de hadde sin egen legevakt. Antagelig ville han måtte samarbeide med dem. Dette var en ukjent, men interessant del av jobben hans. Heldigvis var det ikke mange fastboende så langt innover, og det var ikke sesong for hytteliv. Det ville nok forandre seg om noen uker.

\--------------

Da Even kom hjem, satt Isak fortsatt ved det store kjøkkenbordet. I bokhylla der onkelen til Even hadde latt det stå igjen en mengde bøker, hadde han funnet en med lokalhistorie og gamle sagn. Sagnene dreit han i, men lokalhistorie likte han. Even la en stor hvit bærepose foran Isak. - Vær så god.  
Isak så på ham.  
\- Åpne da! Det er en gave!  
Isak åpnet posen og fant en håndstrikket, grå genser med hvitt mønster. I nakken satt en lapp som viste at den var strikket for Husfliden. Han smilte og tok den på. - Den passer fint!  
Han så på Even. - Frynsegode, eller?  
Even nikket og ryddet varer ut av en annen pose - spekepølser, ost, flatbrød. - Jepp. Jeg prøvde den, men den var litt for kort til meg. En av damene der skulle strikke en til meg, sa hun. Jeg prøvde å si nei, at det var for mye, men serr ... du skulle vært der. Det var liksom - hadde jeg bedt om en bunad, så er jeg sikker på at jeg hadde fått det, omtrent. Eller ikke helt, da. I hvert fall får jeg oppgjør så snart jeg har levert bilder og tekst.  
Han snudde seg mot Isak med en spekepølse i hver hånd. - Det stod en fyr og solgte pølser og sånn rett ved siden av Husfliden. Jeg greide ikke la være. Eggerøre og spekemat? Eller pizza?  
Isak bare smilte. Even var nesten uimotståelig når han var i det humøret. Nesten. Og det verket i brystet, i mellomgulvet, og pikken rørte på seg bak glidelåsen. Han var glad han satt med bordet tett inntil seg.

\----------

Det var ro i huset hele uka. Even jobbet hardt for å bli ferdig med oppdraget sitt. Gjorde han det bra, kunne det hende han fikk flere lignende oppdrag. Isak hadde mer enn nok å gjøre på kontoret. Den siste pasienten fredag ettermiddag var en ung jente på 16 år. Han hadde såvidt sett henne gå forbi, full av liv og latter i en liten flokk andre jenter. Nå ba hun om p-piller, og Isak smilte og ordnet med resepten.  
\- Mamma sa at det var bedre jeg fikk piller enn en unge, lo hun, - og jeg er helt enig! Jeg mener, jeg vil sikkert ha barn en gang om ti år eller noe sånt.  
Isak smilte bredt til henne. - Ja, det er opp til deg.  
Han snakket litt med henne om eventuelle bivirkninger, men jenta lot til å ha satt seg godt inn i saken på egen hånd. - Søsteren min bruker de samme, sa hun. - Tusen takk, nå kan jeg dra på hyttetur med Andreas!

Han lukket og låste som sistemann ut for dagen, og grudde seg litt for legevaktstjenesten i helgen. Doktor Fjeld hadde fortalt om ulykker og sykdommer han hadde vært ute for, og at et godt stykke inne i skogen bodde det en gammel stabeis med atrieflimmer. Han nektet plent å flytte nærmere bygda, men stelte seg selv og brukte hjertemedisinen han hadde fått. Isak fikk ikke doktor Fjelds historier ut av hodet, selv ikke da Even satte et digert fat med vårruller mellom dem på bordet. I en bolle var det duftende ris, og chilisaus og soyasaus i små skåler. Isak bet i en vårrull og ga fra seg et langt mmmmhhm!  
\- Hvor har du fått tak i dem? Kjempegode!  
\- Youtube, sa Even fornøyd, og Isak stirret på ham. - Mener du ---  
\- Laget dem selv, ja. Spis!

Maten greide å skyve vekk alle de gufne tankene til Isak, og Even fortalte at han hadde levert hele oppdraget i tide. - Han sjefen din, Fjeld, kom bort til meg i butikken og lurte på om jeg hadde noen bilder han kunne dekorere venterommet med. Jeg ble helt satt ut! Har han sagt noe til deg om det?  
Isak nikket. - Vi snakket litt om det, og jeg sa at du sikkert var interessert.

Han så på Even, som virket nokså gira. Var han i ferd med å bli manisk? Isak spurte ham rett ut, han mente han kjente Even godt nok til det.  
\- Du ... selv om jeg er happy over endelig å få tjent noen kroner, så er jeg ikke manisk for det. Ikke nå. Du har da sett meg manisk?  
Isak tenkte etter. - Nei. Men jeg har jo sett andre med bipolar lidelse.  
Even satte seg ved siden av ham. Han plukket litt på en flekk på genseren. - Ja, det er en lidelse. Og iblant, når jeg er langt nede, gjør det så vondt at jeg helst vil dø. Men et par uker senere kan det være helt motsatt. Det sliter på både meg og de som er rundt meg, jeg vet det, og derfor er jeg ekstremt nøye med å ta medisinene mine. Jeg hater de voldsomme skiftningene.  
Han så på Isak. - Det er helt ålreit at du spør sånn, om jeg er i ferd med å bli manisk. Som regel merker jeg det selv når det er noe på gang, men det er lenge siden nå etter at jeg fikk regulert medisinene mine bedre. Men bare si fra, er du snill. Helt i orden. Jeg vil helst vite om det.

\----------------

Ingen av dem drakk noe sterkere enn cola den kvelden. Isak kunne ikke på grunn av jobben, og Even hadde ikke lyst til å drikke alene. I fellesskap hadde de fått montert Isaks gamle Playstation og ble sittende på gulvet og spille Fifa.

_Sitter så tett. Kjenner varmen fra kneet hans, armen hans. Latteren og de frustrerte lydene når ballen glipper i spillet. Duften av ham, svak, mild svette, ikke påtrengende. Husker alle duftene hans. Alle, absolutt alle. Hendene hans over kroppen min. Munnen hans når han ler, vil bare kysse den, vil vil, kan ikke, er bare venner._

Even gikk på do og når han kom tilbake satte han seg noen centimeter lenger unna - ikke mye, men nok til at han ikke kjente kroppsvarmen fra Isak. Det hjalp litt. Isak scoret og jublet, før han gjespet. - Tror jeg skal køye, sa han. - Tenk om jeg blir tilkalt i natt liksom.

Men natten var rolig, og Isak brukte mesteparten av lørdagen på husarbeid. Even studerte den gamle blyantskissen de hadde funnet i skatollet, og prøvde å finne ut hvor kunstneren hadde stått når han lagde skissen. Han gikk ut, sammenlignet terrenget, og fant ut at han måtte stå helt borte ved skogtappen. Han prøvde å forestille seg utsikten uten en mengde trær i veien, og innså at den ville være enda flottere enn fra sitt eget hus.  
Han tråkket fram og tilbake langs noe han først tok for en nedfalt trestamme, men da han sparket borti viste det seg å være stein. Even rynket pannen, rullet sammen skissen og grov i mosen med den ledige hånden. Det var stein, ja - stein som var møysommelig lagt oppå annen stein. Han fjernet mose litt lenger bort og så det samme mønsteret, og innså at han stod ved en hustuft - en grunnmur. Når han rettet seg og siktet bortover, var det enkelt å se forhøyningene i skogbunnen. Her og der stakk steinmuren opp. Hvor gammelt kunne det være?

Blikket til Even var vant til å se etter skjønnhet der andre mennesker kanskje ikke så annet enn trær. Nå så han hvordan sollyset ble silt gjennom trærne, bli splittet i en mengde stråler og lage gyldne spetter på den mørke skogbunnen. Han nesten løp inn og hentet kameraet, og tok en mengde bilder i alle slags vinkler. Dette ville bli fantastiske bilder, han bare visste det. Så tok han nesten like mange med telefonen, og sendte et par til onkelen sin.  
«Visste du om denne hustuften?»  
Svaret kom nesten med det samme. «Ja. Du bør gå forsiktig der, det er noen hull der. Holdt på å sette meg fast i et av dem en gang.»  
«Okei»  
«Hvordan går det med dere? Rolig og fredelig tenker jeg?»  
Even sendte en tommel opp og et smilefjes tilbake.

\------------------------

Ti på halv fire søndag morgen ringte Isaks telefon. Noen trengte hjelp, og han gned søvnen ut av øynene og fikk på seg klærne så fort han kunne. Det regnet litt. Vindusviskerne hans kunne vært bedre, merket han.  
Bare et par kilometer unna ble han stanset av en mann som stod midt i veien og veivet med armene. I veikanten stod en trailer, og bak den en politibil. - Jeg kunne ikke for det, nesten ropte mannen, - det skjedde så fort, rundt svingen der, de er der ---  
Veien gikk i en bratt skjæring. På den ene siden hevet den seg i en høy knaus, og traileren var parkert så nær inntil som mulig. På den andre siden sperret autovernet for en lang, bratt skråning ned mot elva. Der autovernet sluttet stod en rød bil utfor veien med fronten plassert godt inni en furu. Isak skled på regnvåt mose med legeveska i hånden, uten å ane hva han ville få se.  
Herregud. Nei. Det var en gammel bil, uten airbag. Isak svelget, tok seg sammen og gjorde det han måtte gjøre - lete etter livstegn hos sjåføren, men fant ingen. Så gikk han rundt bilen til passasjersiden, og ut av den halvåpne døra hang en ung jente. Hun hadde langt lyst hår, kort svart kjole og høyhælte sko. Og han kjente henne igjen. Herregud, han kjente henne igjen! Plikten fortalte ham hva han måtte gjøre, og han gjorde det automatisk. Idet han rørte ved hodet hennes ble hendene hans fulle av blod. Ansiktet hennes var uskadd, men da hun var blitt slengt ut av døra hadde en avbrukket furukvist truffet henne i halsen. Ingen i hele verden kunne bringe livet hennes tilbake.

Isak knelte og merket ikke at han hikstet. Forsiktig lukket han øynene hennes. En politimann tok ham i skulderen. - Første gangen du ser en sånn ulykke? Det er for jævlig.  
Isak bare nikket og kom seg opp på veien. Han merket at han skalv, men kunne ikke bryte sammen nå. Rutiner, Isak. Gjør det du skal, Isak. Ta deg sammen, Isak.

\------------------------

Det tok flere timer før han var hjemme. Regnet var holdt opp, og solen skinte over bygda. På trappa satt Even med morgenrøyken og en kaffekopp. Da han så Isak reiste han seg. - Var det så ille? spurte han forsiktig.  
\- Hold rundt meg! Bare ---  
Even holdt rundt ham. Lange, skjærende hikst presset seg gjennom Isaks kropp, og Even kunne ikke stå imot - han strøk ham over håret, men sa ingenting. T-skjorten hans ble fuktig av tårer, og Even strammet grepet rundt Isak. - Det går bra.  
\- Nei! Nei det går ikke bra! De er døde begge to jeg kunne ikke gjøre noe de bare var døde jeg prøvde men det var ingen vits de er døde og jeg kjente henne hun var hos meg på fredag bare seksten år jeg skjønner ingenting de er døde jeg kunne ikke hjelpe ...  
Han merket at han bablet. Han grep tak i Even med begge hender, tenkte ikke over om det gjorde vondt, men greide ikke la være. Even strøk ham over ryggen og kysset ham på pannen. Isak løftet hodet og så ham inn i øynene. Det var fullstendig umulig å la være å kysse hverandre.


	7. En å dele alt vondt med

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ny dag - nye erfaringer

Da Even kom til seg selv den ettermiddagen, kjente han varmen fra Isak tett inntil seg. På skulderen hans hvilte et blondt hode med rufsete krøller, og på skrå over brystet lå armen til Isak og holdt ham fast. Det var vidunderlig. Så mange år siden, og likevel hadde begge husket alt. Det hadde startet med et langt kyss, en omfavnelse som lot til å aldri ta slutt, og et felles ønske om å være sammen.

De hadde ikke gått hele veien. Isak hadde vært fullstendig utkjørt etter det han hadde opplevd. Han hadde grått seg tom, og Even hadde sørget med ham. Han hadde holdt ham i armene hele tiden. Kyssene hadde vært mange, og fire hender hadde strøket og kjent og funnet fram til hverandres mest følsomme punkter - som om ingenting var glemt.  
Even hadde mer døst enn sovet. Han fikk tak i telefonen og sjekket klokka. Nesten halv fire. Det var tolv timer siden han hadde hørt Isak løpe ut av huset. Han lukket øynene. Skulle det bli sånn hver gang Isak hadde legevaktstjeneste? Så smilte han for seg selv. Selvsagt skulle det ikke det. Isak var sterk. Han kunne hamle opp med mye mer enn det Even greide.

Even snudde litt på seg og så på Isak. Så fin han var. Den vakre munnen, som skapt til å kysse. Antydning til kløft i haken, smilehull, og noen ørsmå linjer i øyenkroken - linjer som gikk oppover mot tinningen. Han så så ung ut, og likevel voksen. At han hadde brutt sammen i morges viste bare at han ikke var mer enn et menneske.  
Armen til Even sov fordi Isak lå oppå den. Isak mumlet et eller annet utydelig i søvne og vred på seg, og Even benyttet sjansen til å bevege armen. Det hjalp. Han begynte å stryke Isak over ryggen med lange, rolige strøk.  
\- Ååååhhhhhh ... kom det lavt fra Isak. - Ikke slutt ...  
Even fortsatte å stryke ham over ryggen og nakken, og ble belønnet med en rekke lange lyder fra en Isak som våknet.  
\- God morgen. Eller god ettermiddag burde jeg vel si.  
Isak løftet hodet og så Even inn i øynene. Så la han munnen mot Evens, mykt og forsiktig.  
\- Takk, sa han enkelt.  
\- Ingenting å takke for, sa Even og kysset like mykt tilbake. - Men du må flytte deg, for armen min sover. En million maur i den.  
Isak rullet seg over på ryggen og så i taket. - Er det virkelig søndag fortsatt?   
\- Jepp, det er søndag ettermiddag og du har sovet i nesten sju timer. Forresten skal jeg hilse deg fra sjefen din, doktor Fjeld. Han ringte og jeg ville ikke forstyrre deg, så jeg svarte telefonen din. Han hadde fått rapport fra politiet. Du har fått masse skryt. Og så sa han noe om en eller annen Anne-Britt som ville snakke med deg.   
\- Hæ?   
Even forsvant i retning av badet uten å si mer.

Isak kunne ikke huske å ha kledd av seg, men han var naken, som Even. Han gned seg i ansiktet med begge hender og ble helt våken. Bokseren hans lå pent på en stol sammen med resten av klærne. Helvete heller - han og Even hadde sett hver eneste centimeter av hverandre før, så hvorfor styre med klær bare for å gå på dass nå.

Hadde ikke dusjen vært så liten, ville de kanskje endt opp i den sammen. Even så på Isak da han kom ut av den. - Venter du på tur?  
Isak flirte litt og nikket, og forsvant inn. En barriere var brutt. Vennskapet var beholdt og nærheten var blitt ganske mye nærmere enn før. Even dro på seg en rødbrun badekåpe han hadde hengende på døra, og gikk ut på kjøkkenet. Kaffe. Han måtte ha kaffe. Og helst en røyk. Burde jo slutte …

Han satte seg på trappa som han pleide å gjøre med kaffe og røyk. Badekåpa trakk han ned så langt det gikk. Solen jaget vekk de siste skyene og viste fram en nyvasket verden. Even trakk røyken begjærlig inn, og hostet litt. De lange beina sine strakte han ut og kjente at trappa var solvarm. 

En liten hvit bil kom kjørende opp bakken, og Even reiste seg. Det kjørte ikke mange biler her, og han mente han kjente igjen de få som var. Denne kjente han ikke. Han tok et siste drag av røyken og stumpet den grundig i en blomsterpotte. Bilen stoppet ved siden av Isaks Toyota, og Even merket plutselig at han bare hadde på seg den korte badekåpen. Han kom seg inn og fikk kledd på seg på rekordtid, og i det han dro en ren t-skjorte over hodet hørte han at det banket på. For første gang siden han kom hit var det noen som brukte den gamle dørbankeren av messing som var skrudd fast på døra, den som var formet som et løvehode. Han åpnet.   
…………

 

Det stod en kvinne på trappen. Hun var rundt tretti, litt lubben, og med halvlangt lyst hår i hestehale. I hånden holdt hun en kurv, og over skulderen hennes hang en stor veske som så ganske tung ut. - Hei, jeg heter Anne-Britt og jobber som sykepleier sammen med Isak, sa hun med et forsiktig smil. - Er han hjemme?  
Even blunket. - Eh ja --- han er i dusjen. Sikkert snart ferdig. Kom inn!  
Han fikk henne med ut på kjøkkenet. - Kaffe?  
\- Ja takk, om det ikke er for mye bry.  
Even skjenket opp og satte en full kopp foran henne. - Har nettopp laget. Unnskyld meg noen minutter. 

Han gikk inn på Isaks rom og fant bokser, sokker, jeans og t-skjorte. Uten å banke på gikk han inn på badet. - Her - jeg fant noen klær til deg. Anne-Britt sitter på kjøkkenet.  
Isak så ikke på ham. Han satt på kanten av badekaret, våt i håret og med håndkleet i hånden.   
\- Skapet, hvisket han.  
\- Hæ?  
Isak pekte. - Barskapet. Jeg er helt sikker på at det var lukket da jeg gikk inn i dusjen. Nå står det på gløtt.  
Even trakk på skuldrene. - Glemte sikkert å låse sist og så har det glidd opp.  
Han åpnet døren til barskapet helt, og så at en flaske whisky stod helt forrest. På etiketten stod det et gælisk navn som Even ikke greide å uttale. Han skjøv flasken lenger inn og lukket døren, men straks han åpnet døra fra badet til gangen gled barskapsdøra opp igjen. Han gikk tilbake og så at den samme whiskyflasken stod helt forrest. - Mystisk, mumlet han og lukket igjen, og denne gangen vred han nøkkelen rundt. Men før han var kommet seg ut av badet stod barskapsdøra på gløtt. Igjen.  
Han så på Isak som hadde fått på seg klærne. - Jeg stikker, sa han med dirring i stemmen. - Dette er helt crazy.  
\- Du stikker ingen steder, sa Even og åpnet døra til barskapet helt. Whiskyen stod helt ute på kanten, som om den ville være med dem. Even trakk pusten dypt. Med en bestemt bevegelse grep han whiskyflasken før han lukket og låste døra til barskapet. Så åpnet han døra til badet. Døra til barskapet forble lukket. Han så på Isak. - Okei, sa han. - Vi skal visst drikke whisky i kveld.  
\-----------------

Anne-Britt hadde puslet litt på kjøkkenet. Da Isak og Even kom dit, ble de møtt av duften av fersk gjærbakst. På et fat lå en halv kringle med melisglasur, og en kurv var full av ferske, hjemmebakte rundstykker. Isak fikk vann i munnen. - Wow!  
\- Ja, unnskyld om dere synes jeg tar meg for mye til rette her, men jeg visste ikke om dere hadde spist eller noe sånt. Dessuten liker jeg ikke å komme tomhendt.  
Isak klemte henne grundig. - Wow! Tusen takk! Jeg er dritsulten.  
Han så på Even, som trakk på skuldrene og smilte det gode smilet sitt - det som gjorde øynene hans til smale halvmåner, og som gjorde Isak mo i knærne. Han smilte tilbake. Anne-Britt smilte til dem begge. Hun hadde sett mennesker smile på den måten til hverandre før, men da var det to forskjellige kjønn. Hun var ikke dum, selv om hun hadde levd hele livet i bygda og aldri vært lenger enn til Oslo. Selvsagt visste hun hva homofili var, selv om hun aldri hadde kjent noen som var det. Hun var tross alt sykepleier. Og fordi hun var den hun var, åpen og nysgjerrig, spurte hun rett ut: - Er dere - jeg mener - unnskyld hvis jeg tar feil, men har dere et forhold? 

Isak så på henne. Så så han på Even før han så på Anne-Britt igjen. - Vettafaen hvordan man skal definere et forhold. Vi er venner først og fremst. - Friends with a benefit, mumlet Even. Isak greide ikke la være å stryke ham over armen, og ble belønnet med et tilsvarende kjærtegn - diskret, men det var der. Anne-Britt så på Isak igjen, som sa: - Joda, jeg er homofil.   
Han smilte litt. - Det er ikke det at jeg ikke er åpen om det, men jeg gidder ikke snakke om det så lenge ingen spør. Jeg har ikke lyst til å være han homofile legen, om du skjønner.  
Hun nikket. - Det skjønner jeg faktisk. Så så hun flasken Even hadde i hånden. - Så .... Barskapet driver og styrer skjønner jeg?  
Begge stirret på henne. - Hva sa du nå?  
\- Men så sett dere da, gutter. Jeg vet jo ikke hvor mye dere vet. Men hvis dere har en time eller to til meg, så skal jeg fortelle alt jeg vet om huset. Onkelen din var hos doktor Fjeld en del ganger, og vi pratet ganske mye sammen. Alle prater jo her i bygda, om alt og alle. Det er ingen hemmelighet at det spøker her. 

De dumpet ned på sine faste plasser. Anne-Britt hadde satt seg ved bordenden, og der satt hun godt - som om hun alltid hadde sittet der.  
\- Har du vært her ofte, spurte Even, for sånn virket det jo. Hun ristet på hodet. - Nei, aldri inne i huset, sa hun. - Utenfor, ja, jeg har skravlet mye med onkelen din på uteplassen der.  
\- Ettersom du liksom kjente til --- hvor ting var og sånn …  
\- Både fatet og brødkurven var jo i den holderen der.   
Isak så på fatene. Han grep et rundstykke, og Anne-Britt rakte ham en pakke setersmør og ostehøvelen. Han stirret på henne. - Serr?  
\- Ja. Bare gjør som jeg sier.  
Smilet hennes tok brodden av ordene, og han delte rundstykket og la tykt med setersmør på før han smakte. - Å herregud, sa han og slikket vekk en smule fra munnviken. - Even, dette må du smake!  
Even gjorde som ham - høvlet skiver av salt, gyllent smør og la dem på det ferske rundstykket.   
\- Barndom, smilte han. - Oldemoren min ga meg smør med ostehøvel. Har ikke smakt det siden jeg var fem år eller noe.

\- Huset, sa Anne-Britt og ordnet seg et rundstykke med smør, hun også, - er rundt hundre år gammelt. Den innerste delen altså. Men tomta er ganske stor, det vet du sikkert, og det har ligget et annet hus her før, litt lenger bort.  
Even så på henne. - Jeg fant noen ruiner borte i skogholtet, sa han, og hun nikket.   
\- Det stemmer nok. Det stod her da dette ble bygget, men så rev de det for å skaffe materialer til dette. Det var bare en husmannsplass, og på den tiden var det ikke uvanlig å flytte hus stokk for stokk. Bonden eide grunnen, men husmannen eide huset, så det kunne han ta med seg.  
\- Men hvorfor flyttet de det? spurte Even.  
Hun så på dem begge. - Det sies at de som bodde der ikke fikk bo i fred. Ting flyttet på seg, det ble tent opp i peisen når ingen var inne, lys ble slukket uten at det var trekk, og mange andre ting. Det er småfolk som holder på sånn.  
Isak ga fra seg en oppgitt lyd. - Småfolk - hva mener du med det?  
Anne-Britt så på ham. - Kall dem gjerne underjordiske. Fjøsnisser. Hva du vil. Men de er her. Det er ikke lett å få øye på dem, men en sjelden gang kan du se et glimt av dem i øyekroken. Jeg skjønner at du ikke tror på dem, hvorfor skulle du det du som er bygutt. Men jeg er oppvokst her, jeg har hele slekta mi her i dalen, og for oss er det en helt naturlig sak. Faren min bygde seg terrasse i fjor, og hver gang han holdt på måtte han ha med seg to av alle redskapene. Han la fra seg hammeren for eksempel, sånn at han skulle nå den med handa. Så satte han spikeren der den skulle stå, strakte seg etter hammeren - og den var vekk.

Hun tømte kaffekoppen og ba om mer. Så så hun på dem. Isak så langt mer skeptisk ut enn Even.   
\- Så da måtte han bruke den andre hammeren. Noen timer senere var den første hammeren på plass igjen. Noen hadde vel trengt den. Si meg, har dere hørt lyder her?  
Even tenkte seg om. - Det er døra til barskapet på badet, da. Men ellers er det bare Isak. Hva er det det heter ...  
Han tenkte enda hardere. - Når noen kommer uten at de kommer, at man hører det i forveien.  
\- Vardøger, sa Anne-Britt og smilte. - Ja, det har jeg merket. Isak har vardøger. Jeg hører at han går på grusen utenfor, og tar i håndtaket uten at det er noen der. Ti minutter senere hører jeg det samme, og da er det han som kommer. Helt typisk. Ikke noe farlig.  
Isak satt med åpen munn. - Hva er det dere babler om? Ikke noe farlig? At jeg kommer når jeg ikke kommer - jeg skjønner ikke noe.  
\- Ta det med ro, sa Even og tok ham i skulderen. - Mora mi har også det. Ikke hver dag, men iblant. Husker hun var på jentetur med noen venninner, og vi visste ikke helt når hun kom hjem. Så hørte vi at hun kom opp trappa, og pappa gikk ut for å ta henne imot - men så var hun ikke der. Hun kom en halvtime senere. Hun har sånne forte skritt så vi kjenner alltid igjen måten hun går opp trappa på.

Isak vred seg løs og gikk inn på rommet sitt. Dette ble for mye. Først den forferdelige ulykken i morges. Så det å våkne opp sammen med Even. Og nå Anne-Britt som påstod at han kom når han ikke kom. Tankene surret seg sammen til en floke i hodet hans.

\- Det der ble for mye for skeptikeren, sa Even lavt. - Jeg trodde jeg var fullstendig skeptisk da jeg kom hit, jeg også. Men så var det så mange snåle ting som skjedde. Har ikke fortalt Isak alt, ellers ville han sikkert løpt hylende ut.  
Han tidde en stund og tok et rundstykke til. - Det går en mann rundt her. Eller mann … Jeg har bare sett en slags skygge, liksom, et par ganger. Jeg tror ...  
Han svelget og skyllet etter med kaffe. - At det er et gjenferd.  
\- Hva så du?  
Stemmen hennes var lav, og det var tydelig at hun ikke tvilte på ham.  
Even tenkte etter. - Det var noe brunaktig, som en frakk eller lang jakke eller noe sånt, og så hadde han lyst eller grått hår rundt hodet, men ikke oppå. Minnet meg om en munk på en måte.  
\- Tror ikke det var en munk, mumlet Anne-Britt. - Det har aldri vært noe kloster her. Men det jeg skulle si var at den ruinen der borte og den gamle delen av huset her, henger sammen. Det skal finnes en tunnel. Eller det skal ha vært. Sier ryktet, da.


	8. Er det noen der inne?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typisk mandag.

Isak kom ut fra rommet sitt etter en halvtimes tid. Han gikk stille i døra, flau over å ha reagert så barnslig. - Beklager, sa han lavt. - Det ble bare litt mye for meg. Alt det overnaturlige … Hjernen min fikser det ikke.   
For ham var det helt utenkelig at det skulle finnes noe annet enn det som kunne forklares vitenskapelig. Han hadde vært pent nødt til å ta innover seg at øra til barskapet hadde åpnet seg av seg selv og at flaskene beveget seg der inne, men avskrev det med at døra sikkert hadde stått litt på skjeve. Selvsagt hadde den det. Han så nærmere på flasken Even hadde satt på kjøkkenbenken.  
\- Cragganmore, leste han langsomt. - 12 years old. Pluss de årene den har stått i skapet. Hvorfor valgte du akkurat den?  
Even så på ham og hevet øyenbrynene. - Det var ikke jeg som valgte den. Du så det jo selv. 

Telefonen til Anne-Britt plinget, og hun sjekket den. - Ops, sa hun lavt. - Jeg må visst stikke. Lovte å hjelpe naboen min med noe og nå etterlyser hun meg. Sees på jobben i morgen da, Isak?  
Han snudde seg og smilte til henne, og lente seg mot kjøkkenbenken. - Jepp.  
Hun reiste seg og så godt på ham. - Du er litt av en tøffing, sa hun. - Gjorde en såpass krevende jobb uten å svikte. Det var forresten masse om ulykken i nyhetene.  
Isak så ned, alvorlig, nesten trist. - Jeg knakk jo sammen etterpå. Kommer til å bli lenge til jeg glemmer det synet.  
\- Du skal ikke glemme det. Bare dytte det litt til side når det blir påtrengende. Men i morgen blir det mye å gjøre.  
\- Mer enn normalt?  
Hun nikket. - Tror at alle som greier å finne noe som helst å gå til legen for, flis i fingeren eller noe, kommer innom. Alle vil hilse på deg. Du er blitt snakkisen her nå.   
Hun flirte litt. - Lover å sile dem så godt jeg kan.   
\- Jeg gjorde jo bare jobben min.  
Hun fikk med seg veska si og kurven og så på ham en gang til. - Ja, du gjorde jobben din, og du gjorde den bra. Ung, nyutdannet, uerfaren, kastet ut i det, og du stod med glans.  
Anne-Britt smilte bredt. - Og jeg vedder på at alle som kommer innom vil snakke med den nye legen, ikke doktor Fjeld, sa hun og lo litt. - Tusen takk for kaffen!  
Even reiste seg også. - Takk for at du kom. Det har vært veldig interessant.  
Hun så på ham med et litt annet blikk enn det Isak hadde fått. - Bare ta kontakt, hvis det er mer du vil vite.  
Han nikket, og de gikk ut alle tre.

Anne-Britt vinket da hun kjørte avgårde. Isak lette etter Evens hånd med sin egen og fant den. Det trygge, varme grepet roet ham. Even strøk ham over håndbaken med tommelen og Isak lente seg mot ham. - Hva var det dere snakket om mens jeg ikke var her? Jeg hørte stemmene deres hele tiden.  
\- Det vil du ikke vite.  
Isak snudde seg mot Even og la pannen sin mot hans. Det var så godt å stå sånn. - Sikker?  
\- Ja. Du sier jo at du ikke tror på sånt.  
\- Mhm ... Alt har en naturlig forklaring.  
Even nikket sakte. - Ja, det tror jeg også. Men det er ikke sikkert at den forklaringen er anerkjent ennå. Kan forskerhjernen din godta det?  
Isak tenkte seg om. - Tror det. For 150 år siden var årelating en anerkjent medisinsk behandling. Nå vet vi bedre. Så ... Okei. Kanskje det finnes en forklaring, bare at ingen har funnet den ennå.  
\- Enig. Jeg vil gjerne ha en skikkelig forklaring på hva som skjer her, jeg også, men hittil har jeg ikke funnet noen!  
\- Vi har ikke lett under trappa i kjelleren, minnet Isak ham på. Even sukket. - Serr? Det er ikke noe mer der!

\--------------  
\- Typisk mandag, sa Anne-Britt og prøvde å få printeren til å virke.  
\- Typisk mandag, sa doktor Fjeld da han kom til å miste en hel eske med prøveglass i gulvet og skar seg i tre fingre da han skulle fjerne skårene.  
\- Typisk mandag, sa Isak også, da nettet sviktet for femte gang når han skulle sende en e-resept. Det var som om venterommet aldri ble tomt, selv om Anne-Britt gjorde sitt beste for å sile ut de pasientene som kunne vente en dag eller to. En av de minste pasientene hans kastet opp på ham, og da dagen var slutt syntes Isak han stinket av oppkast selv om han hadde vasket seg og skiftet. 

Even … Tankene gikk stadig til Even. Mellom pasientene, i lunsjen, etter jobb mens han ryddet litt på kontoret. Even. “Har dere et forhold?”   
“Vettafaen hvordan man definerer et forhold” … Etter at de hadde lagt seg den kvelden var kyssene blitt lange og dype. “Først og fremst venner” …   
Mer enn venner, det visste han nå. Måten Even smilte til ham, måten han beveget seg på - hendene hans rundt Isaks pikk - leppene hans … Lengselen … Nærheten …   
Som i en døs svirret tankene til Isak rundt og rundt. Even ... nærhet ... sex ... De hadde ikke gått hele veien, fordi ingen av dem hadde hatt tankene med seg og skaffet det som skulle til. Nesten uten å vite hva han gjorde, grep Isak et urinprøveglass, fylte det med eksplorasjonskrem og puttet det i sekken sin. Idet han gikk, nappet han med seg en håndfull kondomer fra den esken Anne-Britt alltid hadde stående framme på pulten sin. Hun pleide å dele dem ut til alle ungdommer over 16 som var innom.

Da han kom ut etter jobb så han at sykkelen hans hadde flatt bakdekk igjen. Han var så sulten at han vurderte å stikke innom bensinstasjonen og kjøpe en pølse der, men Even hadde lovet å lage butter chicken og nan.  
Isak pumpet opp dekket og håpet det ville holde på lufta noen minutter i hvert fall. Det var nøyaktig en komma seks kilometer hjem og oppoverbakke mesteparten av veien.

Våren var gått over i sommer. Det duftet hegg og gjødsel. Solen stekte ham i nakken. Veien hjem gikk først i en liten nedoverbakke, så over brua rett nedenfor Coop før den gikk jevnt oppover resten av veien. Ofte stoppet han og så på fossen, men ikke i dag. Etter bare et par hundre meter var dekket flatt igjen og han måtte trille sykkelen hjem. Sulten. Tørst. Sliten. Svett. Stinkende. Faens mandag.

Kjøkkenet var tomt da han kom inn. Ingen deilig matlukt og ingen Even. Faen. Isak fomlet fram telefonen og sendte ham en melding. «Hvor er du?»  
Svaret kom etter et par minutter. «I skogholtet. Kommer snart»

Isak bannet høyt og frustrert, drakk masse vann rett fra krana og fant seg et par brødskiver. Han tok en lang dusj og håpet Even ville dukke opp snart. Mens han ventet, fant han fram støvsugeren og fikk opp sand og støv fra stua og gangen. Gangen var alltid kald, og kaldest var den rett foran den låste kjellerdøra.   
Han så på kjellerdøra. Hvorfor var det akkurat rundt den at det var så kaldt? Det måtte være noe der nede, han var overbevist om det. Han fant nøkkelen og Evens store lommelykt. Så fikk han på seg sko og gikk forsiktig ned trappa.  
Kjellerrommet var like tomt, og den rå eimen av jord og ved og råte pirret neseborene hans. Han så de samme hyllene som sist, med gamle Norgesglass og annen eldgammel hermetikk. Så så han under trappa, der han var overbevist om at de ikke hadde lett skikkelig.

Nå lette han skikkelig uten helt å vite hva han lette etter. Han la lykta på en kasse med reklame for Pellerins margarin og sjekket selve trappa, veggen bak den, listverk og gulv. Noe ga litt etter under føttene - han følte seg fram med både hender og føtter, og ivrig fant han en lem i gulvet. På den ene siden satt en solid ring til å løfte den opp med, men uansett hvor hardt han tok i var lemmen ikke til å rikke. Han feide vekk utallige års møkk og skjønte hvorfor: Den var spikret igjen med store spiker. Iveren grep ham igjen. Han fikk med seg lykta og løp opp i gangen. Fortsatt ingen Even. Isak fant telefonen og sendte ham en ny melding:  
«Jeg har funnet noe bak trappa i kjelleren, du gjetter aldri hva! Kommer du snart?»  
Ikke noe svar.

Isak gikk ut. Han visste jo at Even kunne bli så opptatt at han knapt visste hvor han var, men så lenge som nå hadde han ikke vært borte før. Likevel - han måtte da ha fotografert samtlige trær og blomster der inne nå? Litt nølende gikk Isak mot skogen mens han ropte lavt på Even.  
Stemmen til Even hørtes lav og litt fjern. - Jeg er her.   
Isak så seg rundt, han gikk 360 grader rundt seg selv, men greide ikke bestemme retningen på svaret fra Even. - Hvor da, ropte han igjen.  
\- Her nede. Kan du få meg opp?  
Nå skjønte Isak hvor stemmen kom fra - nedenfra og bare et par meter unna. Forsiktig gikk han nærmere. Noe mørkt og dypt skjulte Even for ham. Mose og spede bregner hadde løsnet langs en svart kant av jord, og langs jordkanten kunne han skimte treverk.  
\- Fortsett å snakke så jeg hører hvor du er og ikke kom helt ut på kanten her! kom det fra Even.  
Isak la seg på magen på skogbunnen og krøp forsiktig i retning av det mørke hullet mens han fortalte om lemmen han hadde funnet i kjelleren. Til slutt kunne han se ned i hullet.  
Det var omtrent en meter i diameter, og det måtte være nærmere tre meter dypt. - Even? Er du i orden? Åssen greide du å havne nedi der?   
\- Jeg mistet fotfestet og skled ned i et av de hullene onkelen min hadde advart meg mot, men jeg kommer faen ikke opp uten hjelp. Det er for dypt. Jordkanten brister når jeg prøver å dra meg opp.  
\- Du kunne jo sendt meg en melding?  
Isak rakte armen ned i hullet, og Even grep hardt tak i den, så hardt at det kjentes som om han aldri skulle slippe. Isak smilte uvilkårlig. Even skulle få holde i ham så mye han ville.   
\- Batteriet på telefonen min døde. Du aner ikke hvor glad jeg er for å se deg nå!  
Even snudde ansiktet opp mot ham og gliste. Ansiktet hans var svart av jord, det samme var hår og hender. Øynene og smilet skinte hvitt mot Isak. - Er så glad for at du kom.   
Isak låste grepet med begge hender rundt Evens og trakk. Med felles anstrengelser kom Even seg opp av det svarte hullet, og begge ble liggende på ryggen i lyngen og puste ut. - Takk, sa Even lavt. - Takk.   
Han tørket av hendene på fuktig mose, og fikk av seg det grøvste. - Vet du hvor vi er nå?  
\- I skogen.  
\- Vi er midt i den gamle ruinen. Jeg skulle til å gå hjem da jeg skled nedi der.  
Han la seg inntil Isak og holdt rundt ham. - Først tenkte jeg at det bare var å klatre opp igjen, men så fant jeg ut at det ikke var mulig. Heldigvis kom du.   
Stemmen hans forandret seg, den ble hes som om han hadde en klump i halsen. - Du kom … Du kom og fant meg.   
Isak kysset ham. - Jeg skjønte ikke hvorfor du brukte så lang tid, så jeg tenkte jeg fikk gå og lete etter deg. Du hadde gjort det samme hvis jeg var blitt borte.   
Even strøk Isak over kinnet med en skitten hånd. - Selvfølgelig ville jeg det. Fineste Isak.   
\- Er jeg det? Øynene til Isak ble store og mørke, som om han knapt kunne tro det Even sa.   
\- Ja. Du betyr så utrolig mye for meg. Men jeg tror vi bør gå hjem før vi havner i et annet hull. 

De kom seg på beina og gikk mot huset. Isak la armen rundt livet til Even, og kjente Evens lange arm rundt skuldrene. Det var godt å gå sånn. Da de var kommet opp trappa, forlangte Isak at Even skulle kle av seg. - Klærne dine er fulle av møkk og jeg har nettopp støvsugd!   
Even lo høyt. - Du høres ut som bestemora mi!  
\- Serr …   
\- Men okei, greit!   
Even trakk av seg t-skjorta, ganske sakte, mens han så Isak inn i øynene. Så åpnet han buksene og skjøv dem ned. - Bokseren også?  
Isak kjente at det ble trangt i halsen. Solen sto lavt på himmelen nå, og forgylte Evens nakne overkropp. Hver eneste sene og muskel var synlig under huden. Isak løftet hånden og strøk sakte over brystkassen hans - fra halsen, nedover brystet og magen - helt ned til den gyldne hårstripen nedenfor navlen. Han lente seg mot Even og kysset ham på halsen, og ble belønnet med små gisp. - Herregud … Er du klar over at jeg er omtrent naken eller??  
\- Jepp. Litt deilig, ikke sant?  
\- Deilig. Skal vise deg deilig, jeg.   
Isak gliste. - Gjerne!   
Han fikk tak i Evens klær og vrengte dem, og hørte klirring av metall mot steinen i trappa - noe smått falt ut av bukselommene. Isak plukket opp tre små metallskiver og så på dem. Mynter? De lignet lite på de få kronene han hadde i lommeboka. - Hva er dette?  
\- Fant dem nedi det hullet. Jeg prøvde å finne noe som kunne få meg opp, men det var ikke noe sånt der. Jeg fikk ikke sett ordentlig på dem, det var for mørkt. 

De gikk inn og Even forsvant inn i dusjen. Isak gned jord og skitt av myntene, og så ordentlig på dem i lyset. Det var gamle norske mynter. 10 ØRE stod det på den minste og årstallet 1917. Ett av kronestykkene var fra 1921, det andre fra 1925.   
Even kom ut fra badet, naken som den dagen han ble født, og tørket håret med Isaks håndkle. Isak viste ham myntene. - Det er jo helt crazy! Hvem er det som har mistet sånne gamle mynter nedi der?  
Even så på ham og hevet øyenbrynene. - Pussig at du spør. Jeg fikk meldingen din, men fikk ikke svart før batteriet døde. Noe om at du hadde funnet noe i kjelleren? Jeg fant de myntene, men det var noe annet der også.   
Isak la de tre myntene på rekke på bordet. - Men ikke noe du kunne bruke for å komme deg opp.   
\- Nei. Men det var noe som var hardere enn jorda. Firkantet. Helt nede ved bunnen av hullet liksom. Jeg syntes det kjentes litt som en luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Livreddare for god gjennomlesing.


	9. Sorgen og gleden de vandrer til hobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: Hva trenger man for å bryte seg inn et sted, 2: hvordan kler man seg i begravelse og 3: -------- det snører seg sakte til.

Senere på kvelden satt de i stua med hvert sitt glass Cragganmore whisky med is på bordet mellom seg. Even hadde funnet fram skjøtet på huset. Han studerte det grundig og dro begge hender oppgitt gjennom håret. - Jeg skjønner ikke den gamle håndskriften, sa han. - Men det er merket opp to hus på tomta - dette, og det som var på ruinen der borte.  
Han viste Isak skjøtet. Isak rynket pannen og så på det. Eiendommen var tegnet inn, helt nøyaktig. - To hus, sa han sakte. - Hvor gammelt er det som var på den ruinen? Eller er ruinen mener jeg?  
Even fant bare årstallet på det huset de satt i - 1918.  
\- Det må finnes noen som vet mer, sa han, - en lokalhistoriker eller noe sånt.  
\- Spør på biblioteket, sa Isak hjelpsomt. - Det er et historielag her i bygda, doktor Fjeld er med der. Hvis du vil kan jeg spørre ham?   
Even så på ham og smilte skjevt. - Jeg har mest lyst til at vi skal finne det ut selv, sa han muntert. - Men biblioteket er en god ide. De åpner 10 i morgen?  
\- Det stemmer, sa Isak. Han rynket panna og tenkte noen sekunder, tok et ark fra printeren og la det på skjøtet så kanten dannet en linje fra luken under kjellertrappa og til det hullet Even hadde falt ned i. - Du sa at det var en slags luke på den siden? sa han og pekte. Even nikket.  
\- Jeg vedder på at det går en tunnel i rett linje her, sa Isak.  
Even hevet øyenbrynene flere ganger. - Har du ikke tenkt på det før nå?  
Isak måtte le. - Joa. Helt siden jeg dro deg opp omtrent.  
Så brettet han forsiktig de gamle papirene sammen, la dem til side og gikk bort til Even. - Jeg har noe til deg.  
\- Hva da?  
Isak stod stille foran ham. Det var helt stille noen sekunder, og Even så på ham. Isak rakte fram hånden. Lavt, som et pust kom det: - Meg.

Even reiste seg og la en hånd på Isaks kinn. Kysset som fulgte var inderlig, kjærlig, langsomt - de var voksne nok nå til å ta seg tid til å nyte. De hadde hele natten.

Da alarmen gikk 07.00 på Isaks telefon, sov de begge tett sammenslynget. Da den pep igjen fem minutter senere gryntet Isak og dæljet til telefonen så den ble liggende borte ved veggen og dø. Klokka 09.00 når Isak skulle sett dagens første pasient, sov han - og telefonen hans var definitivt død - knust i flere biter. Ti minutter senere ringte Evens telefon. Halvt i søvne fikk han tak i den. - Hallo?  
\- Hei Even, det er Anne-Britt. Jeg prøver å få tak i Isak, men han svarer ikke. Er han der?  
Even våknet helt og så på Isak. - Oh shit, sa han høyt. - Hva er egentlig klokka?  
\- Halv ti.  
Even rusket i Isak mens han snakket med henne. - Ja, han er her, han sover, men jeg skal få liv i ham! Takk for at du ringte.   
Han rusket Isak i skulderen, men fikk bare noen søvnige lyder tilbake. Greit, tenkte han og ristet litt hardere i ham. - Mmmmmmhhm ... vilikke.  
\- Du må. Du skulle vært på jobb for en halv time siden.

Isak snudde seg mot veggen med dyna i armene mens han mumlet et eller annet. Even ble liggende naken og se på Isaks rygg og bak som lyste blekt mot ham. - Jeg skal få deg våken om det blir det siste jeg gjør, sa han lavt, snek hånden under dyna og strøk Isak over magen. Med to fingre fikk han tak i et enslig hårstrå nedenfor navlen hans, og nappet det kjapt ut.  
Isak spratt opp med et vræl og tok seg til magen. - Faen!  
Even lo høyt og forsvant ut på kjøkkenet. Noen få minutter senere kjente Isak duften av kaffe og lyden av den surklete kaffetrakteren, og kom seg ut av senga. For en natt. De hadde vært som nyforelska tenåringer - ivrige og intense, men likevel med litt mer moden tålmodighet. Alt som en gang hadde fantes av følelser mellom dem hadde ikke bare blusset opp - det var kastet olje på bålet, og en skog full av ved stod klar til å vedlikeholde ilden. Isak la begge hender foran ansiktet og gned seg hardt over pannen og nesen. - Herregud ... at det gikk an å være så forelsket, tenkte han.

Isak kom andpusten og stresset inn på legekontoret tolv minutter på ti. - Unnskyld at jeg er så sen, sa han, - jeg hørte ikke vekkerklokka. Er det mange som venter?   
Anne-Britt så på ham. Hun så den indre gløden i det grønne blikket hans, hvordan han blusset og hvor uvant myk han var i bevegelsene. - Den er grei, sa hun og hevet øyenbrynene. Så sa hun ikke mer, bare flirte og snudde seg mot dataskjermen. Isak sa ikke mer han heller, før i lunsjen.  
\- Moren til jenta lurte på om du kom i begravelsen, sa doktor Fjeld alvorlig og så på Isak. Han svelget. - Jeg tror det. På torsdag, var det ikke?  
Doktor Fjeld nikket på den alvorlige måten sin. - Klokka tolv.   
Isak fikk i seg yoghurt og frokostblanding. Det gikk fort å spise og holdt kroppen i gang. - Vet noen av dere om det er noen telebutikk i nærheten?  
Anne-Britt samlet sammen brukte kaffekopper. - Nærmeste er tre kvarters kjøring nordover. Der har de det meste.  
\- Greide å myrde telefonen min i morges, sa han med munnen full. Han så ned i bollen med frokostblanding for å prøve å skjule at han rødmet.  
\- Ja, jeg skjønte det var noe, sa Anne-Britt knusktørt. Da hun gikk ut til pulten sin stoppet hun ved siden av Isak og hvisket: - Jeg vet hvor mange kondomer jeg hadde i den esken. I går var det 32, i dag er det 28. Hva kan det komme av, tror du?

\----------------------

Isak grudde seg litt til å kjøre forbi ulykkesstedet, men han var nødt til å bli vant til det. Even satt ved siden av ham og sjekket en huskeliste på telefonen. - Listen blir bare lenger og lenger, klaget han. - Ny stige, for den i skjulet er helt morken. Brekkjern. En lykt til. Tau. Skulle tro vi var innbruddstyver.  
\- På en måte er vi jo det, sa Isak og flirte, - vi skal jo bryte oss inn. Bare at det som eventuelt er der, det er jo ditt når du eier stedet.   
\- Ny telefon til deg, fortsatte Even,- pluss masse mat.  
\- Jeg trenger en dress, sa Isak plutselig. Even så på ham og spurte: - Du skal i begravelsen?  
Isak nikket. - Moren hennes hadde visst bedt om det, sa doktor Fjeld, så jeg må nok. Og jeg har ikke noe klær som egner seg å gå i begravelse med.  
\- Jeg har en dress, men den er antagelig for lang på beina for deg.  
\- Blir du med i begravelsen? spurte Isak.  
Even så på ham. - Vil du det?  
Isak trakk pusten. - Ja. Kanskje du kan sørge for at jeg ikke begynner å grine.

Landskapet åpnet seg rundt dem der de kjørte. De var kommet ut av skogen nå. Veien gikk langs et langt, smalt vann nede i dalbunnen. På den andre siden av veien var det frodige enger og åkre. Even nøt utsikten. Solskinnet ga reflekser i vannet der nede og lagde dypblå skygger mellom fjellene på den andre siden. Bjørkeløvet var sprunget ut, veikantene var fulle av blomster og han så fotomotiv etter fotomotiv der andre ville sett bare en utsikt eller en blomst. Han måtte finne noe han kunne fortelle med kamera, noe spesielt, noe som ikke andre kunne se.

... noe som ikke andre kunne se ...  
I går hadde han sett det igjen, men han hadde ikke sagt noe til Isak. En halvt gjennomsiktig brunaktig skikkelse nærmest gled gjennom gangen og forsvant. Even var overbevist om at den forsvant gjennom kjellerdøra. Kanskje han bare hadde drømt. Han drømte så mye for tiden - stort sett bare om Isak. Om en framtid sammen. Foreløpig var det bare en drøm som han ikke ville si noe om, for drømmer ble så lett borte når man snakket om dem.  
Skikkelsen hadde ikke skremt ham, den virket ikke menneskelig - ikke levende. Mest av alt var han nysgjerrig.  
Han hadde vært nede i kjelleren og sjekket lemmen Isak hadde funnet. De trengte et brekkjern, ja.

\- Jeg elsker lønningsdager, sa Isak med ettertrykk.   
Even smilte bredt. - Fikk oppgjør fra Husfliden på konto i dag, så jeg kjenner meg helt rik. Hadde vært fint med flere sånne oppdrag.  
\- Klart!

\---------------------

De fant fram til det store kjøpesenteret midt i byen og parkerte. - Skal vi ta det verste først? spurte Isak. - Jeg hater å prøve klær.  
Even pekte i en annen retning. - Vi må dit bort for å få tak i stige og tau og sånt, sa han. - Jeg håper i hvert fall at de har det.  
Isak så ut som om han hadde spist svidd mat. - Du vet mer om sånt enn meg, sa han. - Jeg går inn og kjøper den første dressen jeg ser og håper at den passer.  
Even satte øynene i ham. - You do no such thing, sa han bestemt. - Nå har vi gjort alt annet sammen, så ... Kom igjen!

Det var ikke vanskelig å få tak i alt de trengte til «innbruddet» deres. Det var ikke vanskelig å få plass til alt i bilen heller. - Jeg ante ikke at det fantes teleskopstiger, sa Isak og la den i bagasjerommet.  
\- Nå vet du det, sa Even fornøyd og fulgte Isak inn i det store kjøpesenteret. Dressmann var lett å finne, og Even så seg nysgjerrig rundt. Isak så ut som om han hadde mest lyst til å forsvinne, men sukket tungt og gikk mot et stativ med dresser. En mann med samme slags frisyre og blikk som Jan Thomas kom bort til ham. På brystet hadde han en nål der det stod Kenneth. - Kan jeg hjelpe deg?  
Isak så på ham. - Jeg er på utkikk etter en mørk dress. Jeg skal i begravelse.  
Kenneth fant fram det ene antrekket etter det andre. Even fant endel klær til seg selv, mens han fulgte med på Isaks reaksjoner. Isak prøvde, men ble mer og mer amper, noe han gjorde sitt beste for ikke å vise. Han følte seg som en utkledd klovn. - Jeg hater dresser! utbrøt han etter å ha prøvd dress nummer fire. - Jeg vil ikke mer!  
\- Det forstår jeg, sa Kenneth forståelsesfullt. - Får jeg foreslå noe annet?  
\- Urk, mumlet Isak inne fra prøverommet. - Ja.  
To minutter senere rakte Kenneth ham en bunke klær. Noen få minutter senere kom Isak ut med svarte, smale jeans, svart skjorte og mørk olivengrønn blazer. Antrekket fikk beina hans til å virke lengre enn ellers, jeansen satt perfekt over baken, og fargen på jakka understreket de grønne øynene hans. Kenneth så på ham med kjennermine, la armene i kryss og skakket på hodet, før han kom tilbake med et par slips. - Dette, sa han og holdt det ene opp foran halsen til Isak.  
Even fikk ikke blikket fra Isak. Han kom bort. Han hadde allerede betalt for det han skulle ha - noen nye t-skjorter, boksere og sokker. - Greia er, begynte han litt famlende. - At ...  
Stemmen hans dalte. - At ... Fy flate så flott du ser ut.  
Isak sa ingenting, men konsentrerte seg om å huske hvordan man knyter et slips. Han fikk det til uten hjelp, og brettet skjortekragen pent.  
\- Men det er ikke noen dress, sa Isak litt beklemt.  
\- Man trenger ikke dress i begravelse, sa Kenneth bestemt, - det man trenger er å se ordentlig ut. Og det gjør du nå.  
Isak snudde og vendte på seg foran speilet, og prøvde å se seg selv bak. Da han fikk se uttrykket i ansiktet til Even, var saken klar. - Jeg tar det, sa han.

 

\-----------------------

Kirken var smekkfull av folk i alle aldre, svært mange av dem var ganske unge. Isak gjettet på at hele klassen til jenta var der, venner og slektninger. Han fikk plass ytterst på en benk langt bak. Ved siden av ham satt Even, så tett inntil at han kunne kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans. Det var godt. Bare han beveget hånden litt, ville han finne Evens hånd.  
Oppe ved alteret stod en trehvit kiste, med en enorm dekorasjon i alle regnbuens farger. Rundt omkring lå kranser og buketter av alle slag. Duften av alle blomstene var nokså påtrengende, syntes han.  
Presten holdt en vakker tale. To unge jenter - sikkert venninner av henne - sang og gråt samtidig. Det begynte å bli vanskelig å holde maska. Men hvorfor skulle han det? Dette var det tristeste han hadde opplevd. En lyshåret, tykkfallen kvinne stilte seg opp ved siden av kisten. Isak så ned. Han orket ikke mer slitsom, treg salmesang nå.  
«Det er nu som livet er mitt - jag har fått min stund här på jorden» lød det fra kvinnen. Hun sang a capella, uten mikrofon, og den sølvklingende stemmen hennes bar langt. Hver tone, hver strofe var som en sølvfugl. Isak gjemte ansiktet bak hendene, og kjente Evens arm rundt skuldrene. Inni kisten der oppe lå den unge jenta han hadde hatt som pasient, ung og frisk, og klar til å starte livet. Nå var det over. Kisten ble båret ut mens kvinnen fortsatt sang, og den siste linjen i sangen fulgte dem ut: “Jag vil känna att jag levt mitt liv.”  
Even så på Isak som gråt åpenlyst. Han nappet et hvitt lommetørkle ut av brystlommen på dressjakka, og ga det til Isak.

De ble stående litt bak resten av mengden. - Vil du vi skal gå, hvisket Even. Isak bare nikket, han greide ikke si noe. Han prøvde å få kontroll over tårene og svelget hardt. Da la Even armene rundt ham i en fast klem. - Bare gråt, kjæresten min. Få det ut.  
\- Jeg lovte å hilse på moren hennes, kom det hest fra Isak, og Even så på mengden av mennesker rundt graven. Der var de visst ferdige, og mengden spredte seg. Det var ikke vanskelig å skille ut moren til jenta. Hun var relativt ung, og kunne gått for å være storesøsteren hennes. Nå kom hun bort til dem, blek og med rødkantede øyne, og hun gjorde sitt beste for å smile til Isak.  
\- De sa at det var du som - som - fant henne, kom det fra henne. Isak nikket litt og rakte henne hånden. - Kondolerer. Jeg er så lei for det.  
Hun klemte hånden hans. - Takk.  
Så gikk blikket hennes til Even og tilbake til Isak, før hun så ned. - De sa at hun ikke led.  
Isak la den andre hånden over hennes. - Hun led ikke, sa han fast. - Det må ha skjedd på noen få sekunder.  
Hun snufset litt og så på dem igjen. - Det er sant som folk sier da, sa hun, - at dere --- er sammen.  
Isak smilte forsiktig. - Sier folk det? Men ja, det er sant.  
Hun så på ham. - Det er noe som … som jeg gjerne skulle snakket med deg om, men akkurat nå passer det jo ikke. Kan jeg få lov å ringe deg en av de nærmeste dagene?.  
\- Klart. Bare ring.  
Telefonen til Even ringte, og han gikk noen meter unna. Isak ble stående sammen med moren til jenta. Hun hadde et godt tak i armen hans og snakket inntrengende om noe Even ikke kunne høre. Etter et par minutter så han at Isak la armene rundt henne og klappet henne forsiktig på ryggen. Så tørket hun øynene og løsrev seg rolig. Andre mennesker kom til. Hun forsvant i mengden igjen, og Isak og Even ruslet hjemover - denne gangen hånd i hånd. Ingen av dem sa noe.

\--------------  
Huset lå der så fredelig. De gikk opp den lille steintrappa, og Even låste opp. Isak skyndte seg inn, og løp rett inn på badet. Even fikk av seg skoene og slappet av i skuldrene. Det hadde vært en følelsesmessig påkjenning å se Isak så fortvilet.   
Han var på vei mot kjøkkenet, da han så det igjen - en brunaktig, utflytende skikkelse som nærmest fløt gjennom gangen. Han stivnet, ville rope på Isak, men i løpet av få sekunder hadde skikkelsen glidd gjennom døra til kjelleren og forsvunnet.   
Even trakk pusten dypt. - Isak?  
\- Snart ferdig, kom det inne fra badet.   
I det samme så Even hva som hadde hendt. Kjellerdøra stod på gløtt.


	10. Kom ut, kom fram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #den følelsen når de gåtene man løser fører til minst tre andre

Isak kom ut fra badet og så Even som stod som om han var frosset fast. Med strak arm pekte han i retning kjellerdøra.

Isak rynket pannen. - Hva er det med deg? spurte han. Han var fortsatt nokså preget av den triste stemningen under begravelsen. Så fulgte han armen til Even med blikket. - Kjellerdøra nå igjen, mumlet han og gikk bort til den for å lukke den.

\- Nei! nesten ropte Even, - ikke rør den! Det var noen som ---

\- Hæ?

Even så på Isak med et merkelig blikk - halvt redd, halvt nysgjerrig. - Det er noe jeg ikke har fortalt deg fordi du er så forbanna rasjonell.

\- Hæ? sa Isak igjen. - Er jeg rasjonell? Hva er du da? Urasjonell?

Even trakk pusten dypt. - Altså, jeg vil ikke være den som tror på alt mulig. Jeg er skeptisk til det meste. Men når jeg ser ting med mine egne øyne, ting jeg ikke greier å forklare, hva skal jeg si da?

Isak fylte kinnene med luft og slapp den sakte ut. - Dust. Men okei, hva er det du tror du har sett da? Lover å ikke le.

\- Et spøkelse, kom det lavt og nølende fra Even.

Isak lo. - Spøkelse. Haha. Åssen så det spøkelset ut da? Hvite filler og raslende lenker?

\- Nei.

Even prøvde å forklare. - Liksom brunaktig. Gjennomsiktig sånn at jeg kunne se veggen gjennom det. Lysere øverst, som et hode. Og så forsvant det inn kjellerdøra. Han så på Isak med en bønn i blikket - “vær så snill å tro meg”.

Isak så skeptisk på ham. - Du kødder ikke?

\- Nei! Det er sant!

\- Som en slags skygge?

\- Ja. Noe som på en måte flyter gjennom lufta, ganske sakte. Kan ikke forklare det annerledes.

\- Og gråaktig øverst?

Even svelget og så lenge på Isak. - Jeg sa lysere øverst. Ikke gråaktig.

Isak bet seg i leppa. Så tverrsnudde han og gikk ut på kjøkkenet, der Even hørte at kjøleskapet ble åpnet. Han fulgte etter. Så fulgte lyden av en ølboks som ble åpnet.

Isak satte boksen for munnen og drakk, la hodet bakover og svelget unna, og tok ikke boksen vekk før hele halvliteren var forsvunnet. Han dro håndbaken over munnen og undertrykte et rap. - Sorry.

Han sank ned på den vanlige plassen sin og lukket øynene. - Fikser ikke mer, sa han lavt. - Først begravelsen. Har ikke grini så mye siden jeg var liten. Unnskyld for det.

\- Ingenting å si unnskyld for. Det var jo drittrist.

Isak sukket litt og samlet tankene. Så bestemte han seg for å si det som det var. - Jeg tror jeg så det du så for noen dager siden, sånn i øyekroken liksom. Tror jeg. Da jeg prøvde å se bedre etter var det vekk. Tok bare et halvt sekund, men toppen var helt klart grå og på en måte frynsete. Som når man ikke har ordnet håret på en måned. Har ikke nevnt det for deg, jeg tenkte ikke over det, det var liksom …

Han åpnet øynene og så på Even. - Liksom dagligdags. Ingenting å være redd for. Det bare var der og så var det vekk.

Even hadde funnet en øl til seg selv, og nå satte han en boks til foran Isak. - Drikk. Jeg tror du trenger det.

\- Skal på jobb i morgen da …

\- Du tåler to øl.

Isak drakk og kjente hvordan alkoholen hjalp kroppen å slappe av. Det var godt. Likevel satte han boksen bestemt fra seg da den var halvtømt.

 

Even så ut av vinduet. Det skyet over, og i nordenden av dalen kunne han se den mørke skyggen av regn som nærmet seg. Og den nærmet seg fort.

Plutselig fikk han det travelt. - Isak, den presenningen, ligger den i bilen fortsatt?

Isak så på ham. - Nei, jeg la den i skjulet.

\- Det regnet der kommer til å fylle hullet borte i ruinen, sa Even og nesten løp ut i gangen, der han dro på seg sko og den gamle militærgrønne jakka. Isak så ut, og så det som Even hadde sett for noen øyeblikk siden. Lave, tunge skyer beveget seg nedover dalen. Det var merkelig å kunne se været skifte sånn. I morges hadde det vært strålende sol. Et lyn skar gjennom de blågrå skyene, og noen sekunder senere kom lave tordendrønn.

\- Faen, tenkte Isak, dro på seg regnjakke og fulgte etter Even.

Det var ingen vits i å prøve å dekke over det dype, svarte hullet. Voldsomt regn slo ned over bygda, og på noen sekunder var de begge gjennomvåte.

Even ristet på hodet så vannet skvatt av luggen hans. - Faens vær, utbrøt han. - Vi trengte ikke dette nå!, sa han og så ned i hullet som sakte ble fylt av vann.

Isak sa ingenting før de var innendørs. Det lynte i ett nå, og tordenet fulgte like etter. Han nappet ut ledningen til tv og Internett. Even bare så på ham. - Det der hjelper jo mye, sa han ironisk, skiftet til tørre klær og forsvant ut på kjøkkenet. Der lagde han stekt ris med restene av butter chicken’en, og hadde i en god del ekstra chili.

\- Always chili, sa han og smilte til Isak som kom inn på kjøkkenet. Nå hadde han fått på seg en kjip, grå joggebukse og grå raggsokker, og Evens grønne hettegenser.

\- Sett deg, sa Even og plasserte maten midt mellom dem. Isak la i seg av den gode maten, men sa ingenting. Even kunne nesten se hvordan tankene svirret rundt i hodet til Isak. De kjente hverandre så godt at Even visste det ikke var noen vits i å mase - Isak kom til å fortelle det han grublet på før eller senere.

\- Du vet det hullet? kom det sakte fra Isak.

\- Det som nå er fullt av vann?

\- Mhm. Jeg er helt sikker på at det er enden av den tunnelen. Hvis det er en tunnel da. Men den må være kjempegammel. Hva om den er rast sammen? Den har sikkert vært full av vann mange ganger.

Even lente seg tilbake, så mett at han var glad det var strikk i den gamle joggebuksa. Han snudde litt på hodet og så ut på regnet. Det lynte fortsatt, men tordenet var lenger vekk nå. - Da får vi begynne i kjelleren.

Han så på Isak og gliste. - Jeg føler meg som en liten gutt som har fått et skattekart, sa han leende. - Og så prøvde jeg å ordne noen greier i går, men jeg vet ikke hvordan det funker der nede.

Isak så nysgjerrig på ham. - Hva da?

Even forsvant inn på rommet sitt og kom tilbake med noe som han satte ned på stuegulvet. I hendene hadde han en fjernkontroll, og Isak hørte en lyd han ikke hadde hørt på mange år.

Zzzziiiiizzzziiiiii

Even stilte litt på fjernkontrollen og en liten radiostyrt bil kom farende over gulvet rett mot føttene til Isak.

Vzzziiizziiiiizz.

Han måtte le. - Hvor har du fått tak i denne?

\- Den har jeg hatt siden jeg fikk den i julegave av pappa da jeg var tolv. Men se her …

Han løftet opp bilen, og Isak så at bilen hadde fått montert et kamera på taket, grundig festet med gaffatape.

\- Men den blir jo ødelagt sånn.

\- Nei da. Se her.

Even lot Isak overta fjernkontrollen. - Pappa og jeg har mekka på den sammen. Da han så at jeg satt klistra når de viste sånne dyreserier fra BBC, og at jeg prøvde å lage filmer selv, ble han også ivrig. Trykk der, sa han og pekte på en knapp.

Isak trykket, og så på en liten skjerm som var plassert på fjernkontrollen. Even fortsatte: - Proffene har selvsagt proft utstyr, men jeg tenkte at vi kanskje kan sende Sofus inn i den tunnelen og se hvordan det ser ut der. Du ser det er plass til en liten lommelykt der, sa han og pekte. Han var oppglødd nå, og øynene hans skinte. - Altså jeg vet jo ikke om det funker der nede, men -

\- Vi må jo prøve! nesten ropte Isak. Han lot den lille bilen kjøre fram og tilbake. - Sofus altså?

\- Jepp. Det var pappa som kalte den det og så ble navnet bare hengende.

De lekte med Sofus etter tur, satte opp små hindringer og testet hva den kunne greie. Even monterte lommelykta på bilen, og slo av lyset. Alt fungerte som det skulle, og smilet hans hadde nesten hengt seg opp under ørene. Isak så på ham, på øynene som smalnet til to halvmåner - på øyenbrynene som beveget seg konstant og alltid sladret om sinnsstemningen til Even. Hendene hans var rastløse og Isak så på ham.

\- Even?

\- Jeg skal bare ordne noe her.

\- Har du tatt tablettene dine?

Even lå på magen på gulvet og snudde Sofus opp ned. - Batterier, sa han. - Må ha nye. Han kom seg på beina, og nesten løp forbi Isak og ut i gangen, der han åpnet døra. Isak fulgte etter og holdt igjen døra.

\- Hvor skal du?

\- Kjøpe batterier.

\- Klokka er over åtte, det er ingen butikker som er åpne nå.

Det var som om Even sank litt sammen i skuldrene. - Å faen. Stemmer.

Han sukket og gikk rolig ut på uteplassen for å trekke luft. Regnet var holdt opp, og luften var ren og frisk. Isak fulgte etter.

\- Har bodd her i over tre måneder og fortsatt ikke vent meg til at butikken stenger klokka nitten null null, kom det litt oppgitt fra Even. - Og ja, jeg har tatt tablettene mine. Isak så på Even som hadde lagt underarmene på gelenderet og hvilte hodet i den ene hånden. En stund var de begge stille. Langt borte fløytet en fugl, og enda lenger borte hørtes klangen av en sauebjelle.

\- Et øyeblikk var jeg redd du var i ferd med å bli manisk, sa Isak lavt.

Even smilte forsiktig. - Nei, jeg er ikke det. Men jeg må få kommet meg på apoteket snart.

Han trakk pusten dypt og slapp den sakte ut igjen. - Jeg hadde med meg ganske mye Lithionit da jeg kom hit, men nå er det snart tomt. Den frie hånden hans dirret litt. - Jeg husker ikke hvor mye jeg har igjen på resepten min.

Isak kom seg helt inntil ham og la armene rundt ham. - Du blir med meg ned på legekontoret i morgen. Så tar vi nye prøver av deg og kontakter spesialisten din. Okei? Even kysset ham mykt - Okei.

Isak lo litt. - Ikke vær redd, Anne-Britt er flink til å stikke.

Da smilte Even skjevt og ga fra seg et lite fnys. - Er det noe jeg er vant til, så er det blodprøvetaking. Jeg bare rekker fram armen og lar dem forsyne seg.

 

\----------------

 

 

Da de kom ned på legekontoret neste morgen, forsvant Isak inn på kontoret sitt for å starte dagen, som han kalte det - slå på pc-en, smette ut på pauserommet for å sette på kaffe, gå gjennom dagens avtaler og liksom komme i modus. Det tok bare noen få minutter, men de minuttene var verdifulle for ham. Fra å være bare Isak ble han doktor Valtersen.

Det kjentes merkelig å være lege for Even. - Egentlig burde jeg vel overlatt deg til doktor Fjeld, sa Isak og så fra skjermen til Even og tilbake igjen. - Ettersom du har bosatt deg her bør du vel ha fastlege her også, mente han, og Even nikket.

\- Klart. Jeg har bare ikke hatt behov for det, annet enn den stivkrampesprøyta.

Isak så litt fjern ut. Even greide ikke la være å le litt, fant telefonen og tok noen bilder av Isak der han satt og tenkte foran skjermen. Han hadde olabukser og hvit t-skjorte, og foran ham på pulten lå et stetoskop pent rullet sammen. Alt var ryddig og ordentlig.

\- Jeg er imponert, kom det lavt fra Even. Isak ble rykket ut av tankene sine. - Åh? Hvorfor det?

\- Fordi du har nådd så langt. Du ikke bare er lege, du ser ut som en også.

Da smilte Isak, det store, varme smilet sitt som ga Even et hett lite støt i mellomgulvet. - Takk, sa han enkelt og skjøv håret til side. Luggen hans var blitt såpass lang at den falt ned med det samme. Isak satte underleppa ut og prøvde å blåse luggen på plass, noe som ikke funket. Så konsentrerte han seg om jobben sin og tastet i vei.

\- Sånn. Stikk ut til Anne-Britt, du, så ringer jeg psykologen din.

\- Jeg stikker ut for å bli stukket, kom det lattermildt fra Even.

 

\----------------------

 

 

Mens Isak tok seg av bygdas syke og skadde, gikk Even på biblioteket. Lokalsamlingen var plassert i en krok av lokalet, og var faktisk full av bøker. Historielagets årbøker lå pent samlet i en bunke, og han tok med seg hele bunken til et lite rundt bord med et par vonde stoler. Han hadde vært der et par ganger tidligere for å finne opplysninger om huset og tomta, men ikke blitt ferdig, for bøkene i lokalsamlingen var ikke til utlån. Uansett hvor pent han smilte til bibliotekaren, var hun like streng. Han fikk pent sitte der i kroken og ta notater av det han mente var relevant, og å finne relevant stoff om noe man ikke helt vet hva man skal lete etter er som å lete etter den berømte nåla i høystakken.

Etter et par timer kom han over en interessant artikkel der huset som nå var en ruin, var nevnt. Det var blitt drevet omfattende spritsmugling der under forbudstiden, stod det, og dermed måtte Even finne materiale om forbudstiden også. Det var enklere. Med en tykk bok i hånda gikk han ut.

Nærmeste benk var innenfor gjerdet til kirkegården. Det stedet rommet vonde minner for Isak, men Even hadde alltid likt gamle kirkegårder. Det var så fredelig der.

Han gikk sakte rundt og så på gravene. De ble eldre jo nærmere kirken han kom, og mange av støttene var mosegrodde og skjeve. Likevel var de vakre, syntes han - nettopp fordi de var fra en svunnen tid. I en krok mellom en svær støtte over en henfaren prest og hjørnet på kirken, stod en uanselig gravstein. Det så ut som om den stod oppreist av ren trass. Han gikk bort og prøvde å tyde skriften, satte seg på huk og fulgte de uthogde bokstavene med fingrene.

Alfred Nesheim 1866 - 1917

Even rynket pannen. Nesheim? Næsheim? Han skrapte vekk mose med neglene og tok flere bilder av støtten. Alfred Nesheim … Hvor hadde han hørt det navnet? Han sendte et bilde til onkelen.

_Vet du om Alfred Nesheim er i slekta vår, eller om det er en person som ikke har med oss å gjøre?_

Svaret kom ganske kjapt. _Det er broren til tippoldefaren din. Det var han som først bygde på eiendommen, men jeg tror huset hans brant eller noe. Sønnen hans overtok, og bygde nytt der. Oldefaren din, altså min bestefar, byttet ut en e med en æ, det var moderne på den tiden. Trodde den grava var slettet forlengst_.

I det Even skulle til å gå, falt sollyset på støtten i en ny vinkel. Han hadde vært der lenger enn han hadde trodd. Langt nede på støtten, nesten nede ved bakken, var det risset inn to ord til: _Til minne_

\- Mer og mer mystisk, mumlet Even for seg og så på klokka. Nesten tre. Isak sluttet halv fire, og Even gikk mot legekontoret.

Han var kommet bort til bilen da Isak kom ut. Blikket Isak sendte ham var delvis oppgitt, delvis lattermildt. - Guess what, sa han leende. - Nærmeste apotek er ikke tre kvarters kjøring nordover, det er tretten kilometer vestover, over fjellet.

Even hevet øyenbrynene. - Serr?

Isak nikket. - Anne-Britt som sa det. Herregud. At ingen har sagt noe før. Fikk forresten tak i psykologen din på tredje forsøk. Inntil vi får svar på prøvene mente hun du skulle fortsette med den dosen du bruker nå.

Even så på ham. - Du er jævlig deilig når du er lege. Jeg mener --

Isak lo litt og låste opp bilen. - Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Skal vi dra?

 

\---------------------

 

 

Toyotaen dro snilt opp de bratte bakkene. Isak pleide sjelden snakke særlig mye når han kjørte, spesielt ikke på veier han ikke hadde kjørt før, men nå var han påfallende stille. - Du … bare si det, kom det fra Even. - Det er noe.

Isak nølte litt. - Det er en pasient. Jeg har ikke lov til å si noe.

\- Ikke generelt heller? Du vet at jeg holder kjeft.

Isak nølte fortsatt, men så kom det sakte: - Jeg kan ikke si hvem, men jeg kan si litt om hva. Det kom en gutt innom i dag for noe rutinemessig, men da han skulle gå snudde han seg i døra og nesten grein, og brukte flere minutter på å få sagt det han egentlig var kommet for.

\- Okei?

\- Han lurte på hvorfor analsex gjorde så vondt.

Even ble stille, bet seg i leppa og så ut av vinduet. - Det du sier er at han ikke hadde andre å spørre enn deg.

\- Noe sånt. Isak kastet et fort blikk på Even. - Hva skulle jeg si, liksom? Forklare hvordan det bør gjøres? Si at han får vente til han er seksten og lovlig? Be ham la være?

Han sukket litt. - Det jeg sa var at ingen har lov til å gjøre noe med ham som han ikke vil selv. Det var som om han ikke trodde meg. Jeg trodde de lærte akkurat det på skolen. Så jeg var feig og vred meg unna.

 

Veien var begynt å gå nedover i lange, bratte hårnålssvinger. Isak satt og håpet på å slippe å kjøre forbi svære trailere.

\- Vet du hva, sa Even inntrengende. - Jeg tror du har fått en misjon her.

\- Hæ?

\- Seksualundervisning. Du er ung og kul, du kan det du snakker om og folk hører på deg.

Isak rødmet faktisk og ga fra seg en oppgitt lyd.

\- Jeg mener det! kom det fra Even. - Vi hadde vel to timer med en lærer som viste fram plansjer av kjønnsorganer, men ingenting om følelser og hva man faktisk skal og ikke skal gjøre.

\- Even … Serr …

\- Skolen kommer til å forgylle deg.

\- Nei takk. Det er jo livsfarlig. Dessuten vil jeg helst gå stille i dørene. Men jeg er helt enig i at noen bør ta på seg det ansvaret.

 

De var kommet ned i dalen på den andre siden. En bred, grunn elv rant langs veien, og da de passerte en rødmalt kirke så de skiltet over kjøpesenteret. Det var en stor, mørkebrun bygning i to etasjer. Langs den øverste etasjen gikk en lang veranda, og det var ikke vanskelig å kjenne matlukt derfra gjennom åpne vinduer.

\- Faen, jeg er sulten, kom det fra Even. - Jeg glemte å spise lunsj.

 

De parkerte og gikk inn. Til høyre lå en stor matbutikk, til venstre var en blomsterbutikk. En fingerferdig jente satte sammen en diger bukett på forbløffende kort tid, og smilte glad til dem. Rett foran dem var en bred trapp opp til annen etasje, og ifølge et lite skilt med en pil opp var det både apotek, sportsbutikk, frisør og kafé der oppe. En annen trapp gikk ned, og et par eldre damer gikk forsiktig ned mens de diskuterte garn og strikkeoppskrifter.

Isak og Even gikk opp. - Et stort senter i miniatyr, smilte Even og smatt inn på apoteket. Mens Isak ventet på ham ble han stående og lese menyen til kaféen, og fikk vann i munnen. Straks Even kom ut med en liten pose i hånden, dro Isak ham med seg inn.

\- Burger, fikk han fram. - Og pommes frittes. Har ikke spist en decent burger på flere måneder.

Mannen bak disken tok imot bestillingen deres, og de satte seg på verandaen. Even hadde satt i gang mye i hjernen til Isak, som satt ganske stille og grublet. Even grublet selv, på gravsteinen han hadde funnet, den gamle artikkelen han hadde funnet - han hadde rett og slett tatt bilder av den - og nå fant han fram telefonen og leste.

Forbløffende kort tid etter satte en ung kvinne to digre tallerkener foran dem. - Beklager at vi ikke har pommes frittes, sa hun med klingende dialekt, - jeg håper det vil smake med stekte jordeple i steden.

Hun forsvant, og Isak stirret forvirret på maten. - Jeg ba bare om en burger, jo …

 

Det var en burger. Den største han hadde sett. Friske grønnsaker, tyttebærrømme og gyldne, stekte poteter i kløfter lå rundt den. Even grep tak i sin egen med begge hender, men oppdaget at han ikke greide å bite over hele - den var for svær. Han tygget og sperret øynene opp. Med munnen full av mat fikk han fram noe som kunne tolkes som “digg”. Isak fomlet med kniv og gaffel. Hodet hans greide ikke slippe tanken Even hadde sådd, men da han fikk smakt var det hans tur til å sperre opp øynene.

\- Uhmm, kom det fra ham, og etterpå kom det ikke annet enn små stønn helt til tallerkenen var tom. - Fy flate. Hva er det egentlig vi har spist??

\- Beste burgeren jeg har smakt, stønnet Even og tørket seg rundt munnen. - Jeg orker ikke reise meg, sa han og holdt seg på magen.

Isak så på ham. - Vet du hva du er?

Even så tilbake og smilte mykt. - Jepp. Jeg er mannen i ditt liv.

Det var helt umulig for Isak å la være. Han reiste seg og dro Even opp av stolen, og la hodet mot skulderen hans. - Mannen i mitt liv.

Rundt dem summet det av mennesker. På parkeringsplassen under dem kjeftet slitne mødre på masete unger. Sindige karer pratet rolig sammen. Og oppå kaféens veranda stod den nye turnuslegen og og kysset mannen i sitt liv hett og intenst.


	11. Nok en stein i muren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den som leter, finner - kanskje mer enn han leter etter.

Nå var det ute, tenkte Isak da han bar to store arbeidslamper ned i kjelleren. Etter at Even og han hadde stått på kjøpesenterets veranda og kysset hverandre, visste hele bygda det - det vil si, de som brydde seg - at den nye turnuslegen var homse. Han, og fotografen han bodde sammen med. Isak kjente seg litt beklemt.   
Selv om de fleste hadde forandret holdningen til homofili, var det nok av fordommer blant folk, og han ante ikke hvordan det lå an her i bygda. Anne-Britt hadde akseptert legningen deres betingelsesløst, men Isak hadde ikke blitt kjent med så mange - unntatt pasientene sine, og han diskuterte ikke homofili med dem. Even hadde gått i forveien ned kjellertrappa med brekkjernet, en mindre lampe, og Sofus under armen.   
\-----  
Even så nøyere på spikrene lemmen var festet med. De var store og grove, og noen av dem manglet flere millimeter for å være slått ordentlig fast. Fint, tenkte han og smilte skjevt. Så mye enklere ….  
Han satte brekkjernet under den første spikeren og dro til. Skvææææk, protesterte spikeren høylytt, men det var til ingen nytte når Even bendte den løs.  
\- Wow! kom det fra Isak. Var det noe han digget, så var det å se på kjæresten sin når han brukte musklene.

Isak tente den ene arbeidslampen og plasserte den sånn at Even skulle se bedre hvor brekkjernet burde plasseres. Even løftet hodet og så på Isak. - Nå gjelder det, sa han muntert og satte brekkjernet direkte under kanten av lemmen. - Wish me luck!

Even brukte alt han hadde av styrke. Isak visste godt hvor sterk han var, etter mange runder lekeslåssing og håndbak. Lemmen knirket, men rikket seg ikke. Uten et ord la Isak hendene mellom Evens hender på brekkjernet, og da de begge skjøv nedover, måtte lemmen gi etter. Et gufs av innestengt, kald luft slo imot dem. Støv og jord føyk, og de så på hverandre og gliste. - Jessss! jublet Isak. Han plasserte en av lyktene sånn at de kunne se hva lemmen hadde skjult.

Even satte seg på kne og så ned i et firkantet rom med steingulv, ikke stort større enn at det ville romme dem begge. Mørket fortapte seg i en åpning mot høyre. Han antok at det var begynnelsen på tunnelen. En smal, bratt trapp førte ned i rommet, og han dunket forsiktig på de øverste trinnene med brekkjernet - og hele trappen falt sammen som en haug med sagflis. 

\- Oookei, sa han lavt. - Godt vi tok med den stigen.   
Isak strøk ham over ryggen og kjente hvor smal Even var. Han kysset ham i nakken og ble belønnet med et begeistret smil. Sammen lirket de stigen på plass, og så på hverandre. - Du eller jeg - ? kom det fra Even.  
\- Du, selvsagt, det er ditt hus!

Even kom seg ned i det lille rommet. Foran ham var en stor åpning, der lyset fortapte seg etter bare noen få meter. - Isak, ropte han lavt, - kan du rekke meg Sofus?  
Den radiostyrte bilen kom ned i Isaks hånd, sammen med kontrollen. Even satte den på bakken og tente lykten Sofus hadde tapet på taket. Så lot han Sofus trille forsiktig inn i mørket. Isak kom ned stigen ved siden av Even. - Jeg måtte bare være med, sa han, spent som et barn på julaften.   
\- Vi aner jo ikke hva som er der da. Kanskje det ikke er noe i det hele tatt.   
Begge ble stille og fulgte med på Sofus’ ferd i mørket. Gulvet i tunnelen var ujevnt og av stein, ganske sikkert grunnfjell. Even lot Sofus kjøre litt i sikksakk for å anslå bredden på tunnelen. - Cirka en meter, mente han, og Isak nikket. Han var så spent at hvis han snakket nå, ville stemmen briste.  
Det var ikke tegn til liv, ikke så mye som en edderkopp. Luften var tørr og kjølig, tørrere enn i selve kjelleren.   
Omtrent ti meter inne i tunnelen stanset Sofus. På filmen kunne de se hvorfor - en svær haug stein fylte hele tunnelen fra gulv til tak. Even hevet øyenbrynene og ga fra seg et dypt sukk.   
\- Det var som du sa, kom det lavt fra ham. - Den har rast sammen. Greit at vi begynte i denne enden da.   
\- Sikkert derfor lufta er såpass tørr her også, mente Isak. - Ingenting inn, ingenting ut. 

Så pekte han på den lille skjermen der bildene fra Sofus kom. - Hva er det der? Det mørke til venstre?  
Even stoppet Sofus og så nøye på bildene. - En dør til?  
Han manøvrerte den lille bilen og lot den filme det som var å se. Det så virkelig ut som en dør, en helt vanlig gammeldags tredør med dørhåndtak av metall. Isak smatt opp og hentet den ene av de store lampene, og rettet lyset inn i tunnelen.   
Joda. Noen få meter inne i gangen hadde en eller annen montert en dør i tunnelveggen. Døra satt i en ramme av tre, og den første delen av tunnelen var også forsterket med bjelker.   
\- Jeg stoler ikke på de bjelkene, mumlet Even. - Du så jo hva som skjedde med trappa.   
\- Men - vi må jo inn dit!  
Even så på Isak med et overbærende smil. - Jada, når du slutter å oppføre deg som en unge på julaften.  
Isak trakk pusten dypt og lente pannen mot Evens skulder. - Okei. Ditt hus, du bestemmer.   
\- Litt ditt også vel?  
Isak så forvirret på ham. - Hva mener du?  
Even svarte ikke, men kjente forsiktig på bjelkene. De var morkne, men det lot ikke til at de kom til å falle sammen den første timen i hvert fall. Tunnelen i seg selv virket solid nok. Han trodde ikke han kom til å få steiner i hodet.   
\- Burde vi hatt hjelmer nå?   
Stemmen til Isak var engstelig, men hendene hans dirret av opphisselse. Pulsen hamret.   
\- Det burde vi sikkert, sa Even og tok et par skritt innover. Han måtte gå krumbøyd, for tunnelen var ganske lav. Forsiktig kom han seg bort til døra, og banket på den med knokene flere steder.   
\- Hallooo, kom det lattermildt fra Isak. - Det er ditt eget hus og din egen dør!  
\- Bare tester om det går an å åpne den, sa Even litt åndsfraværende. Døra lot til å være i orden, og han trakk pusten, la hånden rundt dørhåndtaket og trykket ned. 

\- Hva i helv….. Få lykta!  
Isak nesten løp bort til Even med lykta i hånden. Even røsket den fra ham og lot lyset skinne inn i det lille rommet - alt lyset traff var blankt metall. Fra gulv til tak var det stablet smekkfullt av blanke metallbeholdere tett i tett så de dannet en hel vegg. De var helt like, firkantede, lett avrundet i hjørnene og stablet helt nøyaktig oppå hverandre. Uten et ord grep Even tak i en av de øverste og løftet den ned, og begge hørte en tydelig skvalping. På toppen var en slags skrukork. 

Plutselig fikk de det travelt med å komme seg ut av tunnelen. Med Sofus i den ene hånden og metallbeholderen i den andre skyndet Even seg ut. Han fikk plassert begge deler på kjellergulvet før han kom seg opp stigen, to trinn av gangen. Isak kom rett bak ham. Han skakket litt på hodet og så på Even. - Hva skjedde?  
\- Må ha luft, kom det halvkvalt fra Even som var halvveis oppe i kjellertrappa. Før Isak var nådd opp i gangen var Even kommet seg utendørs. Med skjelvende hender tente han en sigarett og trakk røyken begjærlig inn. Han lente seg over rekkverket rundt uteplassen, og Isak stilte seg ved siden av ham.  
\- Hva skjedde, gjentok Isak lavt.   
Even tok et par drag til av sigaretten før han sa noe. Så kom det: - Nå vet jeg alt. Alt henger sammen. Og hvis den beholderen der inneholder det jeg tror den inneholder, det vil si at jeg vet hva den inneholder, da …  
Isak hentet beholderen og så på den. Det skvalpet stille i den, og han snudde og vendte på den, ganske forsiktig. - Det er ingen merker på den, sa han stille. Even lo litt, en snøftende, kort latter. - Nei, de kannene der er nok ikke merket, sa han. - For det er kanner, Isak. Du kan bare åpne den hvis du vil.   
To skeptiske grønne øyne møtte et par lattermilde blå. - Sikker?  
\- Hvis ikke du gjør det så kan jeg gjøre det selv.

Isak tok tak i korken og vred på den. Blank og ren var den etter at han hadde gnidd mange års støv av den på buksene sine. Straks kjente han en velkjent lukt - bråstoppet og stirret stivt på Even. - Det - det er jo sprit!  
\- Visst faen er det sprit, sa Even og dro hånden gjennom håret. Selv om han hadde gått tvekroket i tunnelen hadde han fått hodet i taket flere steder, og nå plukket han bort skitt. - Antagelig 96 prosent.   
Isak luktet på innholdet. Så smatt han inn og hentet et glass, og helte litt opp i det.   
Vannklar, blank væske glitret i solen. Han dyppet lillefingeren i væsken og la en dråpe på tungen.   
\- Sprit, hvisket han og så på kannen. Han anslo den til å inneholde fem liter. Han hadde ikke rukket å telle hvor mange kanner det var der, men han husket at de stod seks i høyden innenfor døra. Hvor stort rommet var visste de jo ikke.   
\- Tretti liter, kom det fra ham.   
\- Gang det med fire, sa Even, - og det er bare det som stod stablet bak døra. Lurer på hvor mye det er i alt.   
Isak så på ham. - Skal vi skåle?  
Even tenkte. - Fristende. Men jeg vil se hvor mye det faktisk er der. Fikk bare litt klaus.  
Isak så på glasset med sprit. - Det kan være metanol, sa han forsiktig. - Jeg vil ikke drikke mer av det enn den dråpen jeg smakte på, før jeg vet det.   
Han gikk inn på kjøkkenet og fant syltetøyglasset Even hadde tømt til frokost, vasket det grundig og helte litt av spriten over i det. Han regnet med å kunne sjekke det på jobben.

Even kom bort og la armene rundt ham bakfra. - Issy … mannen i mitt liv. Beste som har hendt meg.   
Isak snudde seg og la armene trygt rundt Evens hals. - Du er det beste som har hendt meg også. Bare ikke kall meg Issy!  
Even flirte. - Issy, Issy, Issy! Flytt deg, jeg vil inn i kjøleskapet!  
\- Argh!  
Isak lot Even styre, og gikk på do. Det var et fantastisk baderom, digert som en stue. Badstua i hjørnet hadde de ennå ikke brukt. Han gjorde det han skulle, mens tankene spant i hodet. Han så på seg selv i speilet og ble nesten forskrekket. Et tykt lag støv dekket nesten håret hans, hendene var møkkete og det samme var klærne. Even så omtrent like møkkete ut. 

Det freste i bacon da han gikk tilbake til kjøkkenet. - Her, sa Even og rakte ham en full tallerken med eggerøre, bacon og ristet brød. - Vi trenger skikkelig næring, vi må jo utforske det hemmelige spritrommet!   
Isak merket ikke hvor sulten han var før han begynte å legge i seg. På rekordtid hadde han tømt tallerkenen, og så forventningsfull på Even. - Nå?  
Even var bare halvveis i måltidet. - Nå hva?  
\- Skal vi fortsette nede i kjelleren nå?  
Even trengte ikke si noe. Øyenbrynene hans snakket for ham. De fløy muntert opp og ned. Isak nappet vekk tallerkenen hans i samme øyeblikk som han var ferdig med å spise, og skylte av det de hadde brukt. Så forsvant han ned i kjelleren igjen. 

\----------------

Even holdt lykta mens Isak prøvde å få oversikt over rommet gjennom hullet de hadde dannet da de tok med seg den ene spritkannen. - Det er noe som ligner et lite skrivebord, sa han opphisset, - det ligger noe som ser ut som en haug gamle sekker på det. Og langs hele veggen på den andre siden er det samme slags kanner som her.   
Han løftet ned den ene kannen etter den andre, mens Even bar dem ut i kjellerrommet. Straks åpningen var stor nok, smøg Isak seg inn. - Wow! utbrøt han. - Det er noen pappesker med flasker her også.   
Isak satte seg på huk og studerte flaskene, da Even forsiktig lirket seg inn ved siden av ham. - Hundre år gammel whisky, sa Isak med ærefrykt i stemmen.  
\- Få se, kom det ivrig fra Even, som prøvde å trenge seg plass ved siden av Isak. I det samme kom han borti haugen på det lille skrivebordet - haugen de hadde tatt for å være sekker. Det lød en liten dump lyd da noe falt ned, og begge snudde seg. - Å faaen … kom det sakte fra Isak. Even greide ikke å ta blikket vekk fra det gruoppvekkende synet, og ble synlig blek. Isak plukket opp det som hadde falt ned - det hadde trillet nesten bort til ham. Det var en liten, gråblek, avlang gjenstand, og han svelget hardt da han så hva det var. Forsiktig løftet han den opp. Den veide nesten ingen ting.   
\- Legg den fra deg! Isak! Den er ikke din!  
Even hørtes nesten panisk ut. Isak la fingerknokkelen forsiktig på kanten av skrivebordet, og like forsiktig løftet han opp det brune, sekkelignende stoffet. Han hadde trodd han var forberedt på det meste, men dette ----   
Noen tynne, grå hårfjoner satt fortsatt fast på skallen til det som en gang hadde vært et menneske.


	12. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En hundre år gammel cold case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verset jeg innleder med er fra sangen Vigil in a wilderness of mirrors, av Derek William Dick (han heter det!), mer kjent under navnet Fish. 
> 
> Og dette er så langt jeg går når det gjelder å skrive smut .... ;)

If there's somebody up there, could they throw me down a line?  
Just a little helping hand, just a little understanding.  
Just some answers to the questions that surround me now.  
If there's somebody up there, could they throw me down a line?  
Just a little guiding light to tell wrong from right.  
Just some answers to the questions that I'm asking you.  
I keep a vigil in a wilderness of mirrors,  
Where nothing here is ever what it seems.  
You stand so close but you never understand it.  
For all that we see is not all that it seems; am I blind?

 

\---------

 

Verken Even eller Isak fikk blikket fra det som en gang hadde vært et menneske. Even hadde slått begge hender foran ansiktet, men greide ikke la være å se. Isak løftet forsiktig på det brune, morkne stoffet som hadde vært en frakk. Han tvang seg til å se lenger ned, og så to slunkne svarte buksebein og et par like svarte støvler. Det fristet ikke å undersøke hva som befant seg oppi dem. Med en nesten øm bevegelse trakk han det brune frakkestoffet over hodeskallen. - Vi får ringe politiet, sa han lavt. Even ga fra seg en halvkvalt lyd og banet seg vei forbi Isak, som så alvorlig på ham. - Du kan si at de ikke trenger å skynde seg, han her går ingen steder.

I studietiden hadde Isak sett flere lik enn han likte å tenke på - han hadde vurdert å bli patolog - men ombestemte seg etter noen måneder. De fleste av dem hadde sett ganske fredelige ut, og det gjorde ham ingenting. Det som satte ham ut var døde barn og voldsomme ulykker. Men denne tragiske skikkelsen, død midt i det han trolig han hadde levd av, var ingenting å være redd for. Han la hånden på den gamle skallen, og klappet den forsiktig. - Vi skal få deg ut herfra, sa han lavt. - Du har sittet her lenge nok.  
Så gikk han ut, lukket døren og gikk etter Even.  
\--------------

\- Kom på en ting, sa Isak da de hadde satt seg ut i frisk luft. - Du fortalte om familien din, det onkelen din sa.  
Even nikket. Han så utover bygda, på de milde fargene som kvelden skapte. Elvas sang var bare en nynning nå. Bjørkene stod tunge av løv, og i det fjerne hørte de en sauebjelle. På denne tiden av året ble det ikke ordentlig mørkt.  
Det groteske funnet hadde satt ham skikkelig ut, men han hadde ikke lyst til å vise Isak hvor skjelven han var blitt.  
\- Øl eller kaffe? spurte han og kunne bitt av seg tungen i det samme. For et teit spørsmål! Øl eller kaffe, liksom …  
\- Tar gjerne kaffe, jeg, kom det fra Isak. - Jobb i morgen vettu. Men ….

Even trakk pusten dypt før han gikk ut på kjøkkenet og kom tilbake med kaffe til begge, og en halvfull flaske cognac. To små vakre, slepne krystallglass hadde han også fått med seg, og sjenket litt cognac i hvert av dem.

Isak så på Even, og så alt det Even ikke ville vise ham. - Okei, sa han, - hvor voksne er vi egentlig blitt?? For et par år siden ville ingen av oss spurt om noe sånt, bare funnet øl. Men nå …  
Han så på koppene og glassene på det lille bordet. - Kaffe og - og - og cognac? Er vi blitt middelaldrende herrer?? Hva skjer med oss egentlig?  
\- Det som er skjedd er … modning, tror jeg. Før var det bare happy-go-lucky hele tiden. Pluss diagnosen min, som jeg hatet.  
Even snudde på hodet og så alvorlig på Isak. - Vi hadde det fint den sommeren, ikke sant? Men vi var bare guttunger. Det var bare en lek.  
Isak nikket litt. En lek. Det stakk i hjertet, merkelig nok. Even hadde ikke tenkt på det som mer enn en lek.  
\- Du … jeg må bare si det …  
Isak svelget og så Even rett inn i øynene. - Det var kanskje en lek for deg, og det begynte som en lek for meg også, men jeg forelsket meg no så vanvittig. I deg. Jeg prøvde å få det vekk mens jeg var i Praha og jeg trodde jeg hadde greid det, helt til jeg så deg på butikken her nede i våres. Alt bare …  
Even tok to skritt mot ham og la armene tett rundt Isak, som fortsatte med ansiktet klemt mot Evens hals. - Alt bare kom tilbake, det liksom fosset fram. Det var da jeg skjønte det. Jeg elsker deg.

Even la begge hender rundt Isaks ansikt og så ham inn i øynene. - Mannen i mitt liv. Elsker deg, Isak. Uansett. Du er den eneste -

 

I det samme kom en blå Ford inn innkjørselen og stoppet ved siden av Isaks trofaste Toyota. Ut av den blå bilen kom en tung mann i femtiårene. Han hadde grånende hår, slitt dressjakke og briller. Isak kjente ham igjen - det var lensmann Johannes Bråthen. Isak løp ned og åpnet for ham. - Kom inn, sa han enkelt. - Kaffe?  
Bråthen viftet vekk forslaget med en håndbevegelse. - Takk, men nei takk. Jeg har sikkert fått tolv kopper før i dag.  
Han så alvorlig på Isak. - Dere hadde funnet et lik, skjønte jeg?

Isak nikket. - En lang og merkelig historie, sa han, - men jeg tror Even kan fortelle den bedre enn meg, for han sier han har skjønt hele greia.  
De kom opp på uteplassen. Lensmann Bråthen rakte Even hånden. - Johannes Bråthen, sa han.  
\- Even Bech Næsheim, sa Even og bød ham å sitte ned, men lensmannen avslo. - Jeg vil heller stå, det er ryggen. Dette liket - hvor er det?  
Even så på ham. - To etasjer ned, for å si det sånn. I kjelleren under kjelleren her.  
Lensmannen møtte det alvorlige, blå blikket hans med sitt. - Doktor Valtersen sier at du har skjønt hele greia?  
Det kom en lyd som et slags fnis fra Even. - Tror det, i hvert fall. Og jeg tror det begynte da huset der borte brant ned rundt 1915.  
Han pekte mot den gamle ruinen. - Det er svarte sotflekker overalt rundt det som er igjen av grunnmuren, så det har helt sikkert vært en brann. Det stod om det i bygdeboka også. Og jeg vet at hele eiendommen, altså ruinen der borte pluss hele tomta der de bygde dette huset, har vært i familien så lenge noen kan huske. Onkelen min har masse gamle papirer og sånt om det.

Even trakk pusten og tenkte seg om. - Jeg vet jo litt om familien, jeg synes slektshistorie er artig. Tippoldefaren min var født i 1875. Den eldste broren hans var født i 1866, og døde i 1915. Altså i den brannen. Så kommer det som jeg synes er mest interessant. Sønnen hans, altså nevøen til tippoldefaren min, arver altså branntomta og resten av eiendommen. Han var født i 1889. Noen få år etter brannen bygger han dette huset - den innerste delen her er skikkelig gammel.  
\- Ja, det er jeg klar over, sa Bråthen.  
\- Og han var en smart faen, fortsatte Even. - Det må han ha vært. Han grov nemlig en tunnel fra ruinen der og hit til dette huset. Det må ha skjedd sånn rundt 1917.

Lensmannen stirret på ham. - Du virker veldig sikker på alt dette? Har det noen sammenheng med likfunnet?  
\- Jepp.  
Han strakte armen ut etter spritkannen, og lot lensmannen undersøke den. - Jeg vedder hva som helst på at dette er hundre år gammel smuglersprit, sa Even med triumf i stemmen.  
Bråthen luktet på den og skar en forbløffet grimase. - Det må jeg si! Ja, sprit går jo ikke ut på dato.  
Han snudde og vendte på kannen, og nikket sakte. - Jeg blir ikke forundret om du har rett. Fant dere mye av det?  
\- Nok, kom det kort fra Even.  
\- Jeg har aldri sett noe lignende, utbrøt Isak. - Jeg mener - lage en kjeller under kjelleren, med rømningsvei og plass til å oppbevare smuglergodset.  
Han så på Even. - Så … det liket der er ....  
\- Antagelig nevøen til tippoldefaren min, ja. Han het Alfred Nesheim. Det er en gravstøtte på kirkegården der det står “til minne”, kan ikke det tyde på at de var sikre på at han var død, men at de ikke hadde noe lik å begrave?

Lensmannen kremtet. - En underholdende historie! Men få se dette liket da.

De tok ham med ned i kjelleren, og viste ham luken under trappa. Isak fortalte om revolveren han hadde funnet, og lensmannen så på ham. - Ta vare på den.  
Isak smatt ned stigen, og rakte hånden opp, men Bråthen så skeptisk ned i hullet. Han var en temmelig kraftig mann, og Isak skjønte ham uten at han sa noe. Fort fant han telefonen fra lomma. - Jeg kan ta en haug bilder, sa han og smilte. - Lykta står jo igjen her. Vent’a.

Han forsvant inn i mørket, og Even og lensmannen stod ved siden av hverandre og så hvordan lyset forandret seg etter hvordan Isak beveget seg. Noen minutter senere kom han tilbake, med en støvete, brun flaske i hånden. - Jeg tok med denne også.  
Alle tre gikk opp i lyset og satte seg i stua. Isak fant fram revolveren. - Jeg fant dødsårsaken også, sa han stille og bladde gjennom bildene han hadde tatt. - Jeg snudde litt på skallen - det er et rundt hull midt i panna.  
Even trakk pusten dypt og så ut av vinduet. - Stakkars fyr. Det er godt mulig han var en sleip jævel som smuglet sprit i ganske store mengder, og tjente sikkert masse penger på det. Men å bli sittende i sin egen kjeller i hundre år … det er for jævlig.  
Isak nikket. - Vi må jo få ham ut.  
Lensmannen studerte bildene, revolveren, spritkannene, det gamle liket og flasken Isak hadde tatt med seg. - Whisky, sa han anerkjennende. - Eldgammel whisky. Fantastisk. Det er bare en ting som ikke stemmer her.  
\- Åh? kom det fra Isak. - Hva da?  
\- Han kan ikke ha skutt seg selv og deretter kastet fra seg revolveren på en hylle i kjelleren. Han kan ikke ha satt opp en hel vegg av spritkanner heller. Vi har å gjøre med et drap her. Hvis det er denne revolveren som er brukt da.  
Han så på Even. - Så det er en skikkelig cold case i kjelleren din, sa han. - Men morderen er det neppe mulig å finne. Det var ikke ufarlig å smugle sprit. Det var store penger med i spillet. Mange store bedrifter som eksisterer den dag i dag, er blitt grunnlagt med penger tjent på spritsmugling.

Isak gned seg i øynene. Det var blitt sent, og han skulle tidlig opp. - Seriøst - vi må vel få stakkaren opp?  
Lensmannen tenkte seg litt om. - Det er neppe noen fare for bevisforspillelse, kom det nesten muntert fra ham. - Vil du anmelde drapet, Bech Næsheim?  
Even ristet på hodet. - Nei. Men jeg synes han skal bli begravd. Han har jo allerede gravstøtte. Men lensmann - all spriten - hva gjør vi med den?  
\- Nei … Hva har du lyst til å gjøre med den? Den saken er foreldet, så spriten tilhører nok huseier. Hvis du selger den til Vinmonopolet vil de brenne den til teknisk sprit, tror jeg.  
\- Jeg tok med meg litt av den på jobben, sa Isak, - for å analysere den. Det er helt ren seksti prosent alkohol.  
Lensmannen kom seg på beina. - Jeg skal skrive en rapport om saken, sa han. - Deretter havner nok den rapporten i arkivet, og der blir den sikkert liggende til noen skal skrive en ny bygdebok. Jeg ringer i morgen. Men ja, få stakkaren opp. Lokalavisen har sikkert lyst til å skrive en snutt, føyde han til.  
Både Even og Isak fulgte ham ut.  
\- Jeg må si at dette har vært den mest underholdende drapssaken jeg har vært med på å etterforske, sa lensmann Bråthen og så på Isak. - Kan du sende meg de bildene?  
Isak nikket. - Selvsagt.  
\- Jeg skal snakke med onkelen min, sa Even, - og få skikkelig rede på alle årstall og sånt.  
\- Utmerket!  
Så tok han dem i hånden etter tur. - Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si, sa han, - om det passer best med kondolerer eller --- gratulerer. Med et fantastisk funn. Jeg vet i hvert fall hva jeg ville gjort.  
Han så konspiratorisk på Even og hvisket: - Laget en heidundrende fyllefest!

\------------------

 

Lensmannen dro, og Isak gjespet høyt. Even la begge armer rundt ham og merket hvordan Isak slappet av og lente seg mot ham. Den tunge, gode varmen fra Isaks kropp gjorde Even helt rolig. Han tenkte på det de hadde snakket om før lensmannen kom. - Du …  
\- Mmm … kom det søvnig fra Isak.  
\- Jeg sa det var en lek fordi jeg trodde det var det det var. Men det var ikke det. Det var mye mer, men det skjønte jeg ikke før lenge etter at du hadde dratt. Jeg prøvde å ikke forelske meg i deg, for jeg visste jo du skulle dra, og da kom det bare til å gjøre vondt.  
Even trakk pusten og strøk Isak over ryggen. Han merket at det var rett før Isak sovnet og fikk ham med inn.

Han sa ikke mer før de lå under dyna. Isak snudde seg over på magen som han pleide før han sovnet, og Even smilte. - Jeg digger baken din.  
\- Huh??  
\- Trodde du hadde sovnet?  
\- Ikke helt. Hva sa du om baken min?  
Isak spente og slakket musklene i ryggen, baken og lårene - han visste Even nøt å se på, og han nøt å vise kjæresten sin muskelspill og hud. Han smilte ned i puta.  
\- Jeg sa at jeg digger den, lo Even og klasket hånden mot den. - ÆHH, kom det fra Isak. - Ikke!  
Even strøk over ham, fra baksiden av knærne langs lårene, over baken før han fortsatte langs det deilige søkket langs ryggraden. Isak rørte på seg som om han lå vondt. - Even ---- jeg skal opp om fem timer jo ....  
\- Fem timer er lenge.  
Isak sukket og snudde seg mot ham. Han hadde allerede rukket å få putemønster på kinnet, og blikket hans var matt av trøtthet. Så la han hånden på Evens kinn og så ham inn i øynene. - Jeg vet det, hvisket han. - At du elsker meg.  
\- Du er den eneste jeg har …

 

Dynene havnet på gulvet. Isak glemte hvor trøtt han var da Even kysset ham. Det var som om leppene og tungen hans fikk hele Isaks kropp til å gløde. Han kysset tilbake, hett og lenge. Hendene deres strøk over naken hud. Lange muskler spilte under huden, sener og ledd tøyde seg og ga plass. Fingre lirket og lekte. Even rakte armen opp til hylla over senga og fikk tak i flasken med glidemiddel, og Isak stoppet ham ikke. I stedet rullet han seg over på magen, trakk det høyre kneet opp og grep hardt rundt sengetøyet med begge hender. Han likte det sånn - han elsket at Even tok kontroll. Det var aldri hardhendt eller vondt, tvertimot var det ekstra pirrende å slippe å bestemme hva som skulle skje. Snart ga han fra seg lange, nytende stønn. Evens harde kropp mot sin egen - dypt inni seg - alle tanker forsvant, alt som eksisterte var de to, denne senga og denne stunden. Det steg og steg, pulsen hamret, hjertet pumpet i samme takt som Even, og Isak ga fra seg et lite brøl og kom. Han hadde ikke engang tatt på seg selv. Det var Even som fikk ham til det hver eneste gang.

\- Din …  
Even slapp ham. Isak følte svetten tørke da det ble luft mellom dem. Han hørte den gnissende lyden av en kondom som ble slått knute på, og rørte forsiktig på seg. Under ham var en stor våt flekk, men han var altfor matt i kroppen til å stå opp nå.  
\- Min hva?  
Even hadde latter i stemmen.  
\- Dust.  
\- Er jeg dust?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Er jeg dust??  
\- Mhm … den dusten jeg elsker …

Da Even bredte dyna over ham, var Isak sovnet, og den fine, følsomme munnen hans smilte selv om han sov. Even kysset ham mykt, la seg godt tilrette inntil ham og sloknet.


	13. Hvem vil leve evig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trådene samler seg sakte, men sikkert. Even gjør noe han aldri har gjort før, så det kan han helt sikkert.

Etter at Isak hadde dratt på jobb neste morgen, ringte Even nærmeste begravelsesbyrå. - Saken er, forklarte han, - at det er såpass trangt der nede at jeg vet ikke om det går an å få ned en kiste.  
\- Vi skal få ordnet det pent, sa mannen i den andre enden. - Enhver har rett på en verdig begravelse.  
Even var enig i det, og samme formiddag kom det to menn fra begravelsesbyrået. De var svært like hverandre, men den ene var minst tretti år eldre enn den andre. Det var ikke vanskelig å forstå hvorfor begravelsesbyrået het Borg & sønn. Han viste dem hvor liket var, og mennene målte ut og mente det burde gå akkurat å få plass til en kiste.  
\- Men vil det ikke skrangle sammen når dere bærer ham opp trappa?spurte Even.  
De så på ham, og så så de på hverandre. - Det er en mulighet til, sa Even forsiktig og det var som om han hatet å skulle si det. - Hva med å bruke en sekk --- og ordne det når han er kommet opp .-- men det er jo ikke særlig … pent …  
Mennene fra byrået så på ham, og Even trakk pusten. - Jeg tror ikke det spiller så stor rolle for en som har vært død så lenge, sa han. Han hadde fortsatt ikke vennet seg til tanken på å ha et skjelett i kjelleren, og ville helst bare bli kvitt det - slektning eller ikke.

De diskuterte kort, og den eldste mannen fant en stor, hvit sekk i bilen. - Dette er jo litt utenom det vanlige, sa den andre med et ørlite smil, - å skulle bære ut en avdød fra et slikt gjemmested. Jeg mener ---  
\- Skjønner hva du mener, mumlet Even og gikk ut av rommet og opp i kjelleren. Det var klaustrofobisk der nede.  
Ikke lenge etter ble en merkelig lett sekk båret ut av kjelleren og varsomt plassert i den store begravelsesbilen. Even stirret forbauset på hvordan mannen holdt sekken i en hånd. Bildøren ble lukket og Even ba dem på kaffe. Det var sikkert ting de måtte snakke om, dessuten trengte han noen minutter på å ta seg igjen.  
Da kaffetrakteren hadde surklet seg ferdig, satte Even tre kopper og en pakke kjeks på bordet før han skjenket opp og satte seg. Særlig ett spørsmål brant på tunga.  
\- Jeg kunne ikke unngå å se at du bar sekken i en hånd, sa Even til Borg senior, - men --- hvor mye veier egentlig et skjelett? Fikk dere med alt?  
Mannen nikket. - Skjelettet til en voksen mann veier rundt tre og en halv kilo. Mindre når det er så tørt. Vi fikk med alt, vær trygg på det.  
\- Jeg har aldri arrangert noen begravelse, kom det fra Even.  
\- Vi tar oss av alt.  
\- Må vel snakke med presten også.  
& sønn smilte høflig. - Vi tar oss av det også, hvis du ikke ønsker å gjøre det selv. Vi har også avtale med en blomsterforretning, som kan ordne dekorasjoner.  
Even bet i en kjeks for å få noen sekunders betenkningstid. Var den eldgamle slektningen hans verdt å spandere krans på?  
\- Jeg har ikke så god råd, kom det forsiktig fra ham. - Jeg mener, jeg vil jo at han skal i jorda, men det får bli så enkelt som mulig.  
Borg & sønn så på hverandre. - Det er ikke vanskelig å forstå.

Ikke lenge etter sa de farvel, og ga Even en bunke fargerike brosjyrer. Han tittet litt motløs i dem.  
Telefonen hans ringte. Han kjente ikke nummeret, men så at det var lokalt. - Hallo?  
\- Goddag, er det Even Bech Næsheim jeg snakker med?  
\- Ja.  
\- Det er Glenn Svendsen som ringer, jeg er journalist i Dalen Tidende. Stemmer det at du fant et lik i kjelleren?  
Even ble stum så lenge at journalisten måtte spørre om han fortsatt var der.  
\- Ja --- joda, jeg er her. Men hvordan … har dere funnet ut det?  
\- Åh, det var ikke så vanskelig. Jeg snakket med lensmann Bråthen om en helt annen sak, og han tipset meg om å ringe deg.  
\- Wow. Ante ikke at lensmenn tipset journalister?  
Svendsen lo. - Vi vil jo gjerne skrive litt om saken, det er godt stoff. Men du vil kanskje holde det hemmelig? I så fall kan jeg si deg at ryktene går.  
\- Hæ?? Det er jo ingen som vet det! Unntatt Bråthen da. Og samboeren min. Men han holder kjeft.  
\- Ja, spør meg ikke hvordan eller hvorfor, men det er nok mange som så bilen fra Borg & sønn i dag.

Even trakk pusten og så ut av vinduet. En mengde tanker surret rundt i hodet hans. Han dumpet ned på en av benkene på uteplassen. - Ja, skjønner, kom det fra ham. - Og det er vel ingen hemmelighet akkurat. Jeg vil bare ikke at en mengde folk skal surre rundt her, det orker jeg ikke.  
\- Vi er en liten avis, så det blir bare meg som kommer. Jeg tar med meg kamera hvis det er i orden?  
\- Okei.  
En ny tanke begynte å slå rot. Kanskje han faktisk kunne dra nytte av saken selv? Himmelen skulle vite at han trengte penger. I det siste hadde Isak måttet handle matvarer, og tatt seg av en stor strømregning. Han hadde aldri sagt noe og det ville han aldri i verden komme til å gjøre, men Even følte på det hver dag. Det var ikke enkelt å skulle leve av det han tjente som frilanser.  
\- Greit, sa han til slutt, - men vent til etter fire, når samboeren min er kommet hjem. Han kjenner saken like godt som meg.

\----------------

For å holde tankene i sjakk, gjorde Even noe av det han kunne best. Han ryddet kjøleskapet og satte i gang å lage middag av rester. Det måtte gjøres, og han kunne konsentrere seg om slappe gulrøtter, løk og pølser.  
Gulrøtter minnet ham bestandig om en annen tid, et annet liv, en helt annen omgangskrets. Han hadde ikke hatt kontakt med noen av den gamle gjengen på årevis. Kanskje det var på tide å gjøre det? Noen minner var vonde, men de fleste var gode. Han smilte litt for seg selv og slo på radioen. Sangen som strømmet ut var vakker, og antagelig eldre enn ham selv.

“Touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips”

Isak. Isak kunne kysse vekk alle tårer, han hadde rørt ved hele Evens verden bare med fingrene.

“And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who waits forever anyway”

Hvem er det som venter evig … mannen i kjelleren ville ha ventet evig, hvis Even og Isak ikke tilfeldigvis hadde funnet ham. Even var bare glad han var ute av huset.  
Han la fra seg kniv og grønnsaker, og gikk gjennom gangen mot badet.

Plutselig ble han stående helt stille. En merkelig, mild, takknemlig strøm fôr gjennom ham og gjennom gangen - fra kjellerdøra og i retning utgangsdøra. - Okei, hvisket Even, - det er greit. Håper du finner fred nå.

Han fikk ikke sangen ut av hodet. Det var noe kjent ved den, noe som minnet om bilturer og faren som sang, og at han selv var liten og satt i baksetet på vei til --- til --- hit. Ja, han hadde vært her før, han husket mer av det nå. Han og kusinen hadde løpt ned til butikken og kjøpt is, hele familien hadde kjørt opp en bratt, svingete vei - den veien han og Isak hadde kjørt da de skulle på apoteket - og badet i et stort vann.

\--------

Det var den varmeste dagen hittil den sommeren. Even dro av seg t-skjorta som klistret seg til ryggen og gikk rundt i bare en avklippet jeans. Alle vinduer stod åpne, så den lille vinden som var, kunne komme inn.  
Isak kom hjem ti på halv fire, nøyaktig som han pleide, og Even møtte ham ved trappa med hendene fulle av rabarbra. Isak hevet øyenbrynene. - Rabarbra? Visste ikke at vi hadde det.

Even kjente et varmt støt i hjertet. Vi. Isak hadde sagt vi. Vi. Som i ha noe sammen.  
\- Rabarbra, svarte han tålmodig. - Forresten kommer det en journalist hit fra lokalavisa.  
Isak nikket. - Folk på kontoret har ikke snakket om stort annet enn at begravelsesbilen var her. De så jo at jeg var i form, og at jeg neppe hadde vært det hvis det gjaldt deg, liksom. Du vil ikke tro ryktene som flyr.  
\- Prøv meg, lo Even mens han ordnet med rabarbraen, skar den i småbiter og la dem i en form.  
Isak lente seg mot kjøkkenbenken og nasket rabarbrabiter til Even klasket ham over fingrene med en skje. - Ingen kake på deg! Men seriøst, hva sier folk?  
\- Det vil du ikke vite!  
\- Mord?  
\- Vel … de vet jo at lensmannen var her.

Han så på kjæresten sin. Evens halvnakne kropp glinset av svette. Håret hans hang slapt ned i pannen, og smilet hans strålte mot Isak. - Når han avisfyren har gått, drar vi og bader.  
\- Bader - hvor da?  
\- Skal vise deg.  
Isaks smil truet med å nå rundt hele hodet hans, før han kastet seg rundt halsen til Even. Even la armene rundt kjæresten sin - lot hendene gli sakte nedover ryggen hans, helt ned til baken. Han kysset Isak under øret - visste at han elsket det, og kjente den salte, spennende duften av fersk svette.  
Det var vanskelig å holde fingrene fra hverandre, men herregud … de var voksne nå, for faen! Ikke stormkåte guttunger lenger!

\-----------------

Glenn Svendsen viste seg å være en hyggelig fyr ikke stort eldre enn dem selv. Han hadde et sultent uttrykk i ansiktet - ikke på mat, men på å skrive den merkelige historien. Det ble Isaks oppgave å vise ham rommet under kjelleren og Glenn tok en mengde bilder. - Alle de kannene der - er det noe i dem? spurte han.  
Isak nikket. - Hundre år gammel sprit.  
Han tok med en av dem opp. - Men jeg vet ikke om du bør skrive noe om mengden.  
Glenn bare nikket. Det var umulig for Isak å se hva han tenkte på. Han sa i det hele tatt ikke stort før de hadde satt seg på uteplassen, med noe iskaldt i høye glass. Da fant han fram en lang notatblokk og en penn, og skrev ned alt Isak hadde fortalt. - Jeg har god hukommelse, sa han med et smil. - Jeg renskriver det i morgen og sender dere artikkelen på mail, så kan dere sjekke om jeg har fått med korrekte fakta.  
Even og Isak nikket. De ble sittende og snakke om løst og fast, og Even skjønte at Glenn var ute etter mer private opplysninger. Men hva var egentlig hemmelig? At de var homofile og bodde sammen i et hus han hadde kjøpt for en slikk og ingenting av onkelen sin, var ingen hemmelighet lenger.  
\- Even og jeg har kjent hverandre siden russetiden, sa Isak. - Men det var ikke før vi traff hverandre her, nede på Coop, at det liksom …. ble fart i sakene.  
Isak så lenge på Glenn. Gaydaren hans slo ut. For ham var det klart som dagen at Glenn var homse, men han ville ikke si noe før Glenn gjorde det.

 

Glenn tok en slurk av glasset, og nikket alvorlig. - Det er en annen sak å være homse her enn i Oslo, sa han.  
Han bet seg i leppa. - Dette er ikke noe jeg snakker om med hvem som helst. Men jeg har en kjæreste. En -- en gutt. Vi bor ikke sammen, jeg ville nok gjerne, men han tør ikke på grunn av alle fordommene. Han ble banket opp for noen måneder siden, rett etter at vi ble sammen. Da folka mine skjønte --- at jeg var sånn … Jeg har ikke snakket med faren min på fem år.  
Isak klemte hånden til Even, og la den andre hånden over Glenns. Han så på Even, som nikket ordløst tilbake. - Ta med deg typen hit en dag. Altså når du har fri.

Det var som om ansiktet til Glenn mistet den masken han brukte på jobb, og ble nakent og sårbart. Han bøyde hodet. Først etter flere minutter kom det: - Takk. Det vil vi gjerne.  
Så svelget han og fikk på seg masken igjen.

\- Du sa du er frilanser? Han så på Even, som smilte litt og sukket. - Jeg har både artikler og bilder liggende som jeg ikke har fått solgt.  
\- Får jeg se på det?  
Even reiste seg og forsvant inn, og kom tilbake med en stor bunke papir. - Jeg har det på mac-en også, men liker å se det på papir.  
Glenn bladde gjennom bunken og nikket flere ganger. - Flotte bilder her fra distriktet, sa han. Han skumleste noen av artiklene. - Kan du levere mer sånt? spurte han.  
Even sperret øynene opp. - Mener du at du vil trykke det?  
Glenn nikket. - Ikke alt på en gang, da. Men nå om sommeren er det som regel ikke så mye som skjer, og da er det greit å ha noen featureartikler på lager.  
Han tenkte seg litt om. - Har du skrevet mye?  
Even så på ham. - Hva mener du?  
\- Jeg tenkte at du kan jo egentlig skrive historien om liket i kjelleren selv. Jeg gir leserne rene fakta, og så kan jo du fylle ut. Men egentlig burde du skrive en bok om det. Det er virkelig bra romanstoff. Folk digger å lese om mystikk og mysterier.  
\- Men jeg kan jo ikke ….  
Isak så på Even. - Du kan det. Jeg vet at du kan.

Glenn smilte litt. - Jeg har kontakter i et forlag, sa han. - Jeg kan selvsagt ikke si noe om du får trykt noe, men det er da verdt et forsøk? Hvis det ikke skulle lykkes på første forsøk, er det bare å prøve igjen.  
\- Det høres ut som om du vet endel om sånt? sa Isak.  
Glenn så på ham og nikket. - Kjæresten min har gitt ut et par romaner. Jeg har lest råmanuset til den han jobber med nå, og ---- altså, den er så bra at den bør ligge i paller i bokhandlene neste jul.  
Han gliste og så på Even, og la hånden på papirbunken. - Jeg tar gjerne det du har her. Betaler det vi pleier å betale frilansere.  
Han nevnte et beløp og Even bare nikket. Det var mer enn han hadde håpet på.

\----------------

Da Glenn var dratt, så Isak og Even på hverandre. Gliset Isak hadde hatt før på dagen ved tanken på en dukkert, var mindre enn gliset Even hadde nå. Even la armene rundt Isak og klemte ham hardt. - Dukkert? Eller noe annet, spurte han med et flir.  
Isak lot som om han tenkte. - Ja takk begge deler, sa han og lo.

\- We can have forever, hvisket Even nesten uhørlig. - We can live forever …  
Isak stivnet. - Hva er det du sier?  
Even så på ham og skjønte ingenting. - Bare en sang jeg hørte på radioen.  
Isak så ham inn i øynene. - Den sangen kjenner jeg. Du hørte visst ikke hele.  
\- Nei … bare noen linjer …  
Isak fant telefonen og fomlet litt med den. Så stakk han øreproppene i ørene til Even. - Hør hele.

Even satte seg ytterst på benken og hørte. Noen minutter senere nappet han ut øreproppene. - Du har rett, sa han tungt. - Jeg trodde det var en kjærlighetssang. Og så passer den bedre i begravelser.  
Isak nikket. - Yndlingssangen til mamma. Hun har fått meg til å love at den skal spilles i begravelsen hennes. Det var derfor jeg husket den.  
Even satt stille med bøyd hode. - Det var derfor du reagerte sånn. Skjønner det nå. Men det var liksom jeg hadde hørt den før, for lenge siden.  
\- Sikkert. Den er ganske kjent da.  
\- Mhm. Sikkert.  
Så reiste han seg og grep Isak i armen. - Nå er det din tur til å høre.

\-------------

Even fikk Isak med seg inn på rommet der det nesten antikvariske musikkanlegget hans stod. - Gi meg åtte minutter av livet ditt, sa han. - Hvis du angrer er du merkeligere enn jeg trodde.  
Han fant en LP i hylla og satte den på, før han sank ned på gulvet. Volumet var nesten full guffe, og Isak sukket litt, men satte seg ved siden av Even.  
Sangen begynte med bare en gitar og en fløyte, før en mann begynte å synge.

_There’s a lady who’s sure all that glitters is gold …_

Nok en gitar. Teksten ble mer bisarr. Rytmen ble heftigere. Isak så på Even, som satt med lukkede øyne og nikket i takt med musikken.  
Der begynte trommene, og det var vanskelig å ikke nikke i takt.

_Dear lady … your stairway lies on the whispering wind …_

Lydbildet økte. Sangen ble voldsommere og en gitarsolo rev virkeligheten fra hverandre. Isak ga seg over og lot musikken fylle seg helt. Da sangen tonet ut lå han på ryggen på gulvet og snappet etter pusten.  
Even stoppet platespilleren og så på Isak.  
\- Hva i helvete … var det … ?  
\- Det var Led Zeppelin. Onkelen min har satt igjen hele platesamlingen sin. Han gadd ikke ta den med etter at han oppdaget Spotify. Likte du det?  
\- Fyflate.  
Isak lette etter ord. Så fant han et: - Orgasmisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som leserne mine kanskje skjønner, har jeg falt nedi et digert høl av en annen fandom, og klorer meg fast i kanten i håp om å finne en taustige. Jeg vil ikke miste noen av dem! 
> 
> Jeg har lånt noen linjer fra Who wants to live forever av Queen, og mot slutten noen linjer og en beskrivelse av Stairway to Heaven av Led Zeppelin. Så da skjønner dere hvor antikvarisk jeg er! :D 
> 
> Håper dere holder ut enda et kapittel. Da skal trådene samles og en god del gammel sprit drikkes! 
> 
> (Jeg får ikke til å slette de gamle end-notesene, så bare overse dem, er dere snille.)

**Author's Note:**

> Stor takk til Livreddare for betalesning og glimrende ideer <3 Håper dere vil kose dere like mye med denne historien som jeg har av å skrive den :D
> 
> Mon tro om noen har skjønt hvor gutta er nå?


End file.
